La Semaine de Heero
by Asuka Kureru
Summary: Traduit par Kurai008, en reponse a un challenge 1x2x3x4x5. Yaoi, grossieretes et autres... pas pour les enfants, quoi.
1. La Révélation

Titre: La Semaine de Heero

Auteur: Asuka Kureru

Traductrice: Kurai008 (mégacalindelamort)

Warnings: Pas pour les enfants, beaucoup de vulgarité. :-P

Notes: écrit pour un challenge 1x2x3x4x5. Ce qui veut dire beaucoup, BEAUCOUP de scènes de cxx. A l'origine, c'est une copine qui a eu l'idée, et elle a écrit son propre fic où c'est au tour de Duo d'être le passif pour les autres. Mais j'aime mieux Heero, alors j'ai fait la semaine de Heero. XD Ca veut pas dire qu'il est tout timide et gentillet, hein. Ils sont tous vachement virils là-dedans, c'est effarant. (MDR)

**(NOTE: le fic de ma copine est un one-shot, pas un fic à chapitres. Il est aussi en anglais et pas disponible en version francaise. Si vous voulez quand même le lire, allez dans ma homepage et de là cliquez sur Archive, Gundam Wing (section english, pas fics francais) et descendez dans la liste de mes vieux fics. C'est celui par Mikkeneko.)**

A l'origine c'était en anglais, mais Kurai a accepté de le traduire pour moi. C'est super gentil de sa part, parce que moi j'ai pas le temps du tout. ;;;;;

x x x x x x

Ce fut pendant l'une des nombreuses dispute de Duo et Wufei que Quatre fut frappé par la Révélation.

Duo et Wufei n'avaient jamais été timide quand à exprimer leur agacement et ressentiments, et depuis cette accalmie dans la guerre, se disputer était à peu près la seule chose intéressante à faire de leur journée. Leur niveau d'agressivité avait toujours élevé, mais depuis peu il n'y avait guère de batailles et quand il y en avait, le nombre de mobile dolls était ridiculement petit. Ils n'avaient pas d'exutoire et ça commençait à se voir.

-Je vais te tuer, bâtard!

Quatre ne savait même pourquoi Wufei était en train de hurler et de chasser Duo cette fois-là. Il doutait qu'ils le sachent eux-mêmes. Mais ils étaient quand même repartis pour un autre tour. Il les regarda passer, soupirant.

L'Américain avait intelligemment caché sa natte dans son col et sauta par-dessus le divan, marchant sur Trowa en même temps.

-Ouais, si tu arrives à me toucher !

Wufei bondit par-dessus le divan après lui, son genou frappant presque le garçon aux yeux verts à la tête. Duo agrippa le tapis sur lequel le Chinois avait atterri et tira, riant du garçon qui réussit tout juste à garder son équilibre.

Duo esquiva la chaise qui lui avait été lancée. Quatre passa à deux doigts de la recevoir à sa place. Ni Duo ni Wufei ne semblèrent s'en soucier. Dans son coin, Heero avait commencé à astiquer son revolver d'un air maniaque et irrité.

Les paupières de Quatre commencèrent à tiquer de façon incontrôlable.

Ça ne pouvait pas continuer. Il refusait de laisser passer ça.

Soudainement, au moment où il allait s'en mêler aussi, Quatre eut la Révélation. C'était trop simple, et pourtant si impensable que pour un long moment il en resta stupéfié, mais les jurons outragés de Duo se frayèrent un chemin au travers son état de choc et il décida qu'aussi bizarre que l'idée puisse être, ça valait le coup d'essayer, parce que pour l'instant il n'avait pas d'autre solution à proposer et il ne. Pouvait. Simplement. Pas. Endurer. Ça. Plus. Longtemps.

Il annonça, aussi clairement et calmement qu'il le pouvait:

-Les gars, je crois que j'ai une idée.

Son annonce ne fut pas entendue, le volume ayant subitement augmenté. Après s'être fait marcher dessus pour la troisième fois, Trowa avait finalement perdu patience.

x x x

Quelques jurons, quelques coups de poing, un divan renversé et un tuyau d'arrosage plus tard, tout le monde fut prêt à l'écouter.

-Ceci, dit-il, montrant d'un grand geste de la main les bleus, les têtes échevelées, la chaise brisée et l'eau trempant le divan et le papier peint, ne peut plus durer.

-L'eau était ta propre foutue faute, Winner, grogna Wufei, secouant la tête pour faire tomber les gouttes d'eau de ses cheveux ébouriffés.

Duo se hérissa.

-Il n'aurait pas eu besoin de nous arroser si tu avais juste _fermé ta grande gueule _!

Heero, qui jusque là était resté sans faire de bruit dans son coin, s'approcha de la table avec désinvolture et lui donna un coup de poing sec, la brisant en deux. Wufei et Duo se turent et le fixèrent.

-Quatre ne blâme personne en particulier, dit-il d'une voix beaucoup trop calme. Nous avons _tous_ un problème.

Duo sembla vouloir faire un commentaire, mais il jeta un coup d'œil à la table brisée --chêne massif-- et décida de se faire oublier.

-Laissez-le donner son idée.

Quatre hocha la tête, tendu.

-Merci Heero.

Heero grogna, comme s'il lui disait d'arrêter de perdre du temps avec la politesse et de donner sa solution MAINTENANT.

Bien sûr, les autres adolescents n'étaient pas enthousiastes et le montrèrent par la lenteur avec laquelle ils s'assirent. Quatre essaya de faire paraître la réunion plus comme un rendez-vous d'affaires que comme une session de groupe avec un psychologue en servant à chacun un verre d'eau --ça ne lui disait rien de les faire attendre pour du thé-- mais aucun d'eux ne fut assez poli pour reconnaître ses efforts. Puisque son essai pour rendre cette réunion imprévue au moins un peu civilisée avait échoué, il décida de continuer.

Avec une voix très calme, très raisonnable, Quatre commença à expliquer les effets de la testostérone sur le comportement humain. Cela augmentait la force physique, mais aussi la propension à la colère et le désir sexuel. Et les adolescents y étaient particulièrement sensibles, vu que leur corps n'y étaient pas encore adapté. Des adolescents avec une vie aussi stressante que la leur...

-Donc ce que tu dis c'est que nous avons besoin d'avoir beaucoup d'orgasmes pour nous garder calmes et maniables? reformula Duo, le fixant des yeux.

Quatre rosit.

-On peut toujours se masturber, commenta calmement Trowa.

Duo toussa, surpris d'entendre ça de lui, et Quatre devint plus rouge encore. Wufei semblait indigné, comme s'il voulait nier qu'il avait besoin d'un assouvissement physique aussi bas, mais Trowa leva un sourcil et il ferma sa bouche. Aucun d'eux n'avait oublié l'incident de la douche.

-S'astiquer le manche, c'est pas marrant quand c'est sur prescription, marmonna Duo.

-Ce n'est pas à propos de plaisir, c'est à propos de niveau hormonal, répliqua Heero, lui lançant un regard froid.

-Ouais, ben, je penserais que le niveau hormonal descendrait plus rapidement si nous mettions plus d'enthousiasme à polir le manche qu'à polir nos Gundams, rétorqua le garçon à la natte. Mais si tu aimes mieux dorloter Wing que ton Petit Soldat--

Les yeux de Heero se rétrécirent. Duo laissa tomber. Apparemment, même Heero n'était pas immune au stress.

-Donc, déclara Trowa de façon détachée en regardant Quatre, ta brillante idée est de se branler trois fois par jour ? Est-ce que nous devons suivre des heures régulières ? Une branlette avant chaque repas, n'oubliez pas de vous laver les mains ? On devrait peut-être le faire en groupe pour être sûr que personne n'oublie.

Okay, peut-être qu'il n'était pas si détaché que ça. Ses sourcils s'arquaient légèrement. Quatre sentit ses joues rosir d'humiliation.

-Ce ne serait pas la première fois, lâcha Heero tranquillement.

Tout le monde resta bouche bée.

-Uhh. La première fois quoi ?

-Que vous vous masturbez tous en groupe.

Wufei et Quatre bredouillèrent, et Duo en resta bouche bée. Les sourcils de Trowa s'arquèrent d'un autre cran.

-Ex-CUSE moi? Je pense que je me rappellerais si on avait comparé nos techniques!

-Vous vous rappelez ce que vous étiez en train de faire mercredi dernier à 15 :00 heures quand je suis revenu de ma mission ?

Duo et Quatre ouvrirent la bouche pour dire non--puis clignèrent des yeux et rougirent.

Heero commença à compter sur ses doigts.

-Duo, tu te masturbais dans ton Gundam-- ton cockpit était grand ouvert. Tu ne m'as même pas entendu passer. Quand je suis entré dans le salon, ajouta-t-il en regardant Quatre, tu tenais un coussin sur tes genoux et tes joues étaient rouges.

-Je regardais une émission très émouvante.

-C'était la Roue de la Fortune.

Quatre maudit les dons d'observation de Heero et sa mémoire rivalisant avec celle d'un ordinateur.

-Puis, j'ai dû attendre une demi-heure pour prendre une douche parce que tu--il se tourna vers Trowa--étais à l'intérieur -- soit dit en passant, t'as oublié de rincer le mur-- et Wufei...

Wufei lui jeta un regard hautain.

-Tu avais oublié de fermé ta porte.

Wufei ronchonna, boudeur, mais ne commenta pas.

Pour quelque raison, Heero ne vit pas l'intérêt de mentionner sa propre réaction à l'adrénaline de la bataille, ni ce que fut la première chose qu'il fit après avoir écrit son rapport et l'avoir envoyé.

-Ouais, ben, okay, on était tous en train de se taper sur le nœud à l'unisson, seulement on ne savait pas. C'est quoi le but de la discussion?

Ayant surpassé son embarras, Quatre fut content de reprendre en main la discussion une fois de plus.

-Comme tu l'as dit avec tant de goût, Duo, nous avons besoin de faire baisser notre niveau d'hormones. Nous le faisons soit avec des drogues -- et je ne vois pas où nous pourrions trouver un docteur qui pourrait nous prescrire cette sorte de substance, ni si l'influence sur notre comportement pourrait être dangereuse, puisque nous avons besoin d'un certain niveau d'agressivité quand nous combattons -- ou nous le faisons de la façon naturelle.

-Je crois que c'est de la foutaise, Quat. Je polis mon manche au moins trois fois par jour et ça ne rend pas Wufei le moins du monde moins snob et irritant.

Chang lança un regard menaçant à l'Américain, mais un coup à la cheville de la part de Trowa le dissuada de se lever.

Quatre toussa et continua, espérant ainsi les distraire de leur combat imminent.

–Malheureusement... Des recherches ont prouvé que les êtres humains semblent être faits pour désirer une pénétration. La masturbation... Ca n'est tout simplement pas suffisant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu suggères qu'on fasse ? Qu'on engage une prostituée ? demanda Wufei avec mépris, dirigeant finalement son regard brûlant sur Quatre.

Quatre lui retourna un regard grave en échange.

-Tu sais qu'on ne peut fréquenter personne en dehors de notre groupe.

Il y eut un long moment de silence.

Et puis un autre.

Et puis Duo glapit.

-_Quoi _?

Quatre avait conscience qu'il rougissait, mais il décida de prétendre que non, il ne rougissait pas, et espéra que ses co-équipiers auraient la courtoisie de jouer le jeu avec lui.

-Nous avons besoin d'avoir des relations sexuelles. Nous ne pouvons avoir recours à personne en dehors de notre équipe. Faites l'addition.

-... C'est une équation foutrement tordue.

Quatre attendit, surveillant ses co-équipiers pour voir leurs réactions. Duo semblait stupéfié, Wufei était gelé sur place, Trowa semblait perdu dans ses pensées, et Heero, eh bien, il semblait normal.. Ça faisait deux et demi sur cinq jusque là. Il espéra que Trowa déciderait de se ranger de son coté.

Heero haussa les épaules.

-Je ne vois pas de raison contre. C'est la solution la plus efficace et la plus logique.

Les yeux de Duo eurent l'air affolés pendant une seconde, mais il fit un effort pour se calmer.

-Je sais pas, parce qu'on est pas gay peut-être?

-Coucher avec un gars ne veut pas dire que t'es gay, intervint calmement Trowa.

Duo roula des yeux.

-Non, c'est seulement gay si t'es celui qui se fait enculer, c'est ça?

Trowa lui jeta un regard las.

-... J'allais dire qu'être gay c'est n'être capable de former un attachement émotionnel qu'avec des hommes. Baiser d'autres gars pour évacuer la tension, ça veut juste dire qu'il n'y a pas de femmes à baiser. Et même si tu l'es, qu'est-ce que ça fait ? Mon capitaine était le gars le plus viril que je connaissais -- il était plus macho que Wufei et aurait pu briser Heero en deux-- et il n'aimait quand même rien de mieux qu'une bite.

Wufei s'étouffa dans son verre.

-Ce qu'on choisirait normalement n'a rien à voir avec cette situation, parce que maintenant on n'a pas le choix.

Duo fit une grimace.

-Oh, c'est vrai, tu étais avec des mercenaires. Moi qui croyais que la réputation de l'armée, c'était de la connerie. Ils faisaient _ça_ souvent?

-Quelques-uns d'entre eux avaient choisi de s'entraider, oui, commença Trowa sans expression. Ils étaient des hommes, ils étaient excités, et les seules femmes de l'unité étaient deux gouines qui avaient plus de couilles que tout le reste des gars. Les gars se seraient tapé n'importe quoi, tant que ça bougeait.

Quatre hoqueta et le regarda fixement, les yeux grands ouverts.

-Oh --Trowa-- est-ce que tu... ? Ils n'ont pas... non ? Tu n'étais qu'un petit garçon !

Trowa renifla, dédaigneux.

-Sois pas stupide. J'avais à peine treize ans tout au plus. J'étais pas assez vieux pour être intéressé, et personne ne me trouvait intéressant. C'étaient des mercenaires, pas des barbares. Et c'est stupide de violer quelqu'un qui va s'assurer que ton MS ne va pas t'exploser en pleine face, tu ne penses pas ?

-...Exact.

Quatre se sentait maintenant stupide d'avoir bondi sur cette conclusion.

-Okay, donc Monsieur Cette Fille Avec Des Gros Nichons Et Des Shorts Très Courts Est Comme Une Sœur Pour Moi nous dit que 's'entraider' n'est pas gay. Bien, je me sens mieux maintenant.

-Et Monsieur Mes Cheveux Sont Plus Beaux Que Les Siens semble vraiment affreusement inquiet d'avoir l'air gay, renvoya Wufei avec un sourire narquois. On pourrait penser que tu as quelque chose à cacher.

Duo lui lança un regard d'une froideur arctique.

-Au moins je ne suis pas celui qui a des rêves cochons à propos de son gundam.

Wufei devint d'un beau rouge betterave.

-QUOI ?

-Ben...

La voix de Duo se modifia, se changea en gémissement.

-_'Nataku... Oooh, Nataku!! ahhh... Nn!!'_ J'aurais dû enregistrer ça, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire supérieur. C'était amusant de t'imaginer en train de jouer avec ce gros trident.

Ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. Wufei bondit sur ses pieds, rugissant de fureur.

-COMMENT OSES-TU TE MOQU-- !!

SPLASH !!

Il semblait que Quatre avait intelligemment gardé le tuyau d'arrosage à portée de main.

-Assieds. Toi. S'il. Te. Plaît.

Voyant comment la demande avait été émise, sans intonation, entre des dents serrées, et que les yeux de Quatre étaient exceptionnellement vides d'émotions, Wufei décida d'éviter une crise de Zero en se rasseyant, mais il continua toutefois à menacer Duo en Chinois.

Qui répondit, aussi en Chinois. Aucun des autres ne comprirent mais Wufei tourna violet de colère.

Duo se fit arroser à son tour. Après cela, ils furent plus disposés à écouter.

-Donc, qu'est-ce qu'on fait? demanda Trowa, ne s'attardant pas sur l'incident.

-Hey ! Minute ! J'ai pas encore donné mon accord pour quoi que ce soit ! protesta Duo tout en tordant sa natte pour en faire sortir l'eau.

Heero lui jeta un regard froid.

-Tu es en minorité.

Duo prit l'air meurtrier, mais il ne protesta pas plus longtemps. Il avait de la difficulté avec la hiérarchie mais il comprenait la solidarité dans un groupe.

-... Bien... Nous allons avoir à organiser les choses un peu... Je veux dire -- on ne peut pas en faire une mêlée générale. J'imagine qu'on devrait... prendre des tours. Ou quelque chose comme ça.

Quatre était toujours en train de rougir, ayant de la difficulté à penser maintenant que son idée avait été acceptée. Quand l'idée avait été abstraite, ça avait été plus facile, mais penser à l'organisation maintenant qu'il savait que cela allait vraiment arriver était beaucoup plus difficile.

Il y eut un autre silence mal à l'aise pendant qu'ils pensaient à ces choses rationnellement, puis Duo fit la grimace.

-J'imagine que nous ne sommes pas en train de parler de masturbation mutuelle.

-Non

-Okay, donc...

L'Américain prit une grande respiration.

-Se faire entuber, ca peut être douloureux. J'pense pas que vous aimeriez avoir à rester assis dans vot' Gundam pendant des heures si vous venez juste de vous la prendre dans le cul.

-Avoir chacun son tour semble correct, dit Trowa pensivement. Les choses vont assez lentement pour que nous puissions fonctionner avec seulement trois d'entre nous à plein temps pour l'instant. Qu'est-ce que vous pensez d'une semaine chacun? demanda-il, décidant de la durée un peu au hasard.

Personne n'ayant de meilleure idée, ils haussèrent donc les épaules et acceptèrent la suggestion.

-...On a besoin de règles ?

Heero fronça les sourcils pensivement.

-Nous ne savons pas encore à quoi s'attendre. En dehors des règles évidentes 'ne causez pas de dommages qui prendront du temps à guérir' et 'ne faites pas mal à votre partenaire volontairement', je ne sais pas. On pourra en reparler après cette première semaine, et ensuite décider quoi changer, et peut-être si on a besoin d'abandonner l'expérience.

Quatre sembla avoir de la difficulté à trouver ses mots pour quelques secondes, puis il secoua sa tête et envoya à Heero un sourire poli en remerciement.

-Ça semble correct. Je ne peux pas penser à rien d'autre non plus pour l'instant, donc...

Il regarda les trois autres pilotes, posant la question sans avoir recours aux mots. Duo évita son regard, Wufei se renfrogna mais ne dit rien et Trowa haussa une épaule, comme s'il ne voulait pas s'embêter à hausser les épaules correctement. Quatre s'arma de courage pour la prochaine question. Il était rassuré de toujours avoir le tuyau d'arrosage, au cas où.

-Si nous avons décidé tout ce qu'il y avait à décider, qui prend la première semaine ?

La pièce s'emplit de cris de protestation.

x x x

Après quelques moments passés à réfléchir --moments qui auraient été plus courts s'il n'avait pas eu besoin de s'entendre penser par-dessus les bruits de la dispute qu'ils étaient en train d'avoir sur les raisons pour lesquelles telle personne était dans une meilleure position pour prendre la première semaine -- Heero décida de passer en premier. Docteur J l'avait modifié pour qu'il guérisse plus vite, et ses muscles étaient aussi plus souples, plus résistants aux déchirures. Il y avait moins de risques de blessures avec lui, et puisqu'au début ils ne sauraient probablement pas ce qu'ils faisaient, c'était préférable qu'il soit le cobaye. Il avait aussi un meilleur contrôle sur son comportement que ses coéquipiers. Il pouvait attendre une semaine de plus. Eux -- il lança un regard dans la direction du salon détruit -- ne pouvaient pas.

Étonnement, personne n'objecta.

x x x x x x

Finalement, l'étrange rencontre fut ajournée, et Heero se leva, attrapa son ordinateur portable, trouva de l'information sur des sites d'aide qui traitaient de sexe anal ( et sur des sites pornos, mais puisque celles-ce étaient aussi éducatives dans un certain sens, il ajouta aussi quelques images), imprima quatre rapports plutôt complets (il ne voulait pas avoir à demander ou à assumer quoi que ce soit à propos de ce que savaient les autres), en laissa un dans chaque chambre, puis retourna dans sa propre chambre pour attendre le début de sa semaine.

x x x

Sa semaine commença. Et il attendit.

x x x

Et attendit.


	2. Le tour de Wufei

Toujours traduit par Kurai. Je l'aime. n.n

5x1, wheee!!!

guyana7 : Je ne sais pas si je vais écrire la semaine des autres. Faut déjà que je finisse avec Heero. n.n;;;; De plus la semaine de Duo est déjà prise par une copine. :p (et au cas où vous vous poseriez la question, ils font ça par tirage au sort, pas par ordre numérique.)

Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami: Il y aura des sentiments de camaraderie et d'amitié, et peut-être un béguin ou deux. Il n'y aura aucun couple ou trio ou même ménage à cinq définitif. Ce sont des adolescents en plein milieu d'une guerre. Ils font ça pour se rapprocher les uns des autres, mais aussi et surtout pour le cul, pas pour trouver l'homme de leur vie. ;-)

La semaine de Heero, Chapitre 1

Le tour de Wufei

Mardi Après-Midi

Heero en avait assez d'attendre que l'un des autres fasse le premier pas. Une journée et demi s'était déjà passée depuis que la décision avait été prise, et non seulement aucun d'eux n'était venu dans sa chambre, mais il ne pouvait entrer dans une pièce sans les voir lui jeter un coup d'œil et puis se détourner, l'air inconfortable et bizarrement fasciné en même temps. Ils lui rappelaient des souris devant un chat. En sa présence, ils se figeaient de terreur ou se précipitaient pour se cacher. Il avait pensé qu'ils auraient été impatients d'en finir avec tout ça, mais apparemment leur embarras était plus fort que la frustration sexuelle.

Ou peut-être qu'il était laid; cette pensée lui vint alors qu'il ouvrait la porte de derrière de la maison.

Ce n'était pas important s'il l'était, ça lui était égal de toute façon, mais pour une raison ou une autre ça l'ennuyait de ne pas être capable de juger. Mais d'après la façon dont cette fille, Relena, et ses amies se mettaient à rire bêtement sur son passage quand il était à l'école, il avait l'impression qu'il ne pouvait pas être si laid que ça. Les filles de leur âge étaient superficielles. Mais peut-être que les garçons aimaient des choses différentes... Peut-être qu'il était trop masculin pour eux.

Il regarda ses mains tout en marchant jusqu'au hangar, fronçant les sourcils pensivement. Elles étaient pleines de cals, et plutôt grandes pour quelqu'un de sa taille, signe, il le savait, qu'il aurait probablement une poussée de croissance aussitôt qu'il en aurait fini avec les drogues que J lui avait données pour le garder assez petit pour entrer dans le cockpit. Il n'avait pas l'air doux et délicat, comme Quatre, ses muscles n'étaient pas bien cachés sous une couche de gras enfantin et une peau qui n'avait été déchirée que rarement. Il n'avait pas la silhouette gracieuse de Trowa ni sa taille mince. Il n'avait pas de longs cheveux, comme Duo ou Wufei. Il était mince et noueux, rugueux et cousu de cicatrices.

Il se renfrogna. S'ils s'abstenaient d'utiliser l'arrangement parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas le trouver attirant, alors il les trouvait stupides. Ils n'avaient pas à penser à lui pendant qu'ils utilisaient son corps après tout.

Et s'ils ne s'arrangeaient pas pour que ça marche, eh bien il devrait se débrouiller seul avec ses hormones à la fin de sa semaine.

Il grimpa sur un coté de Wing, se glissa dans le cockpit et s'assit, s'interdisant de penser davantage à tout cela. Maintenant, il allait se concentrer pour remplacer l'écran qu'il avait fêlé en se tapant la tête dedans pendant la dernière bataille. Si l'un d'eux décidait d'arrêter d'être aussi craintif, il pouvait venir le voir. Ils savaient où le trouver.

x x x x x x x x x x x x

Quand Wufei remarqua la petite pile de feuilles sur son lit, sa première pensée fut que ça devait être encore une des blagues douteuses de Maxwell. Puis, il l'ouvrit, vit les images, et fut persuadé que c'était l'une des blagues douteuses de Maxwell.

Puis il ramassa les feuilles avec dégoût, cherchant une bougie pour pouvoir les brûler.

Puis, il lut quelques mots, et pour une raison inconnue, finit le paragraphe même si ses joues prenaient une jolie couleur écarlate, et décida qu'il aurait mieux valu que ce soit une blague; il aurait pu botter le cul de quelqu'un pour l'avoir embarrassé et puis il aurait brûlé ce foutu rapport et arrêté d'y penser.

Mais c'était de Yuy. Yuy ne faisait pas de blagues.

Il réussit à survoler les documents une fois, maintenant le détachement nécessaire avec difficulté.

Puis, il les cacha sous son lit, et vaqua à ses occupations tout en prétendant qu'ils n'existaient pas.

Le rapport maudit produisait une aura maléfique, laissant Wufei sentir sa présence partout dans la chambre. Même assit à la fenêtre, il pouvait le sentir dans son dos, et les poils de sa nuque s'en hérissaient. Finalement, il décida que Yuy penserait peut-être à vérifier s'il l'avait lu, et décida d'y jeter un autre coup d'œil, juste pour qu'il puisse dire honnêtement qu'il avait lu l'information fournie. Pas qu'il prévoyait un jour de mettre en pratique ce qu'il allait apprendre.

Il déchira soigneusement la plupart des images en deux quand il tomba sur celles-ci et les jeta à la poubelle. Aussi informatives qu'elles puissent être, elles étaient répugnantes et choquantes, et il avait comprit les explications des documents par lui-même. Il n'avait pas besoin de visuels. Comment pourrait-il un jour vouloir faire ces choses s'il pensait à ces images crues, grossières -- pas qu'il prévoyait le faire de toute façon. C'était juste si -- si...

Il avait l'esprit si étroit, lui cria une voix féminine venue de ses souvenirs. Même après deux ans, il eut encore un mouvement de recul en entendant sa voix et se retrouva à examiner ses propres actions avec culpabilité.

Il décida après un moment que ce n'était pas le sexe anal en lui-même qui le dérangeait, pas vraiment.

Il avait été élevé pour penser que les rapports sexuels n'étaient que pour la procréation, oui, mais il avait été en pension depuis ses neuf ans, trop longtemps pour continuer à imaginer qu'un pénis dans un vagin était la seule sorte d'interaction possible entre humains. Il n'avait pas participé beaucoup dans les discussions, mais il avait des camarades de classe, et il avait entendu beaucoup de choses par accident. Il était au courant à propos du sexe oral --Meiran lui avait assez bien montré comment lui donner du plaisir-- et d'autres sortes de choses amusantes, mais les pratiques plus ...perverses n'étaient pas quelque chose qu'il avait sérieusement considéré d'essayer pour lui-même. (parce qu'il serait probablement mort avant qu'il ne puisse avoir une occasion -- c'était mieux de se contenter de fantasmer dessus et ne pas perdre de temps à espérer que ça arrive vraiment)

Il avait quand même rêvassé au sexe anal quelques fois, comme il avait rêvassé à propos d'une douzaine d'autres actes et situations, mais... il avait toujours fantasmé sur des filles ! Et ses camarades étaient tout sauf féminins, même cet idiot de Maxwell.

... mais bon, il n'avait pas le choix. Comme Winner l'avait souligné, il n'y avait pas de filles dans le coin. Il aurait à -- à... Faire ça. Et à un camarade, un guerrier, en plus -- pas seulement un quelconque adolescent. Même s'il admirait l'admirable dévouement de Yuy pour l'équipe, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir l'impression qu'en participant à ça, il dégraderait quelqu'un pour qui il avait un respect profond... même s'il refusait d'admettre son sentiment d'admiration à voix haute. Officiellement, Heero Yuy était son rival, celui à dépasser.

Il se demanda si c'était lâche d'espérer que l'on réalise que l'idée de Quatre n'était pas bonne avant que ce ne soit son tour d'être en dessous. Mais si ça arrivait, il supporterait ça comme Yuy le faisait. D'aucune façon il ne lui laisserait avoir le dessus juste pour une question de susceptibilité.

Même avec sa résolution nouvellement trouvée, ce sujet était hautement alarmant; il essaya donc de penser à quelque chose de plus immédiat. Comme par exemple, pourrait-il jamais être assez excité pour ne serait-ce que pénétrer Yuy? Ou est-ce que la vision de son corps tuerait son désir?

... peut-être --il rougit en regardant les images qu'il avait déchirées -- peut être que s'il ne voyait pas ses... parties -- peut être que par derrière... Il pourrait prétendre...

Mais le souvenir de ses fesses lui fit froncer des sourcils. Le cul de Yuy n'était pas rond et bien en chair comme celui d'une fille. Il était petit et placé haut, presque carré, une masse de muscles puissants. Il ne semblait pas du tout doux et invitant. En fait, il y avait de bonnes chances qu'on puisse casser des briques sur ses fesses.

Il était probablement étroit comme pas possible.

-Je, annonça Wufei à sa chambre tout en se relevant royalement, ne suis PAS en train de penser à ça.

Il sortit de sa chambre en comptant ses pas aussi fort qu'il le pouvait dans sa tête pour noyer la pensée non désirée. Il pouvait sentir ses échos dans son crâne, se battant pour revenir au premier plan. Il tomba dans une méditation légère pour vider son esprit, ses pas le conduisant automatiquement à son Gundam, l'endroit où il se sentait le plus en contrôle de lui-même.

Évidemment, la première chose qu'il vit en pénétrant dans le hangar fut le postérieur vêtu de spandex sortant d'un panneau ouvert dans Wing. Même de la porte, Wufei pouvait voir le jeu des muscles sous le tissu noir.

Il n'avait jamais réalisé avant à quel point le vêtement était obscène, combien il épousait toutes les courbes et creux de son corps.

'Je parie qu'il ne sera plus si étroit une fois que les autres --'

Il matraqua cette ligne de pensée et l'enfouit douze pieds sous terre.

Elle refusa de rester morte.

'Il ne sera plus si étroit et fort -- si fort --'

Wufei réalisa avec détachement qu'il avait fait un pas par en avant.

'Je me demande,' pensa-t-il rêveusement, 'je me demande ce que ça ferait...'

Heero jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, le reconnut, et retourna à ses réparations.

'Ce que ça ferait de baiser Heero Yuy... monsieur Meilleur Tireur... Meilleur Pilote... Plus Fort --'

Heero se pencha encore pour atteindre un circuit derrière le panneau, puis se redressa et étira le bras vers un panneau dévissé au-dessus de sa tête. Son débardeur se tendit sur son dos, dévoilant le creux de ses reins et le haut de ses fesses.

'Qu'est-ce que ça ferait d'avoir le dessus sur lui? De l'avoir à ma merci? De le dominer...'

-Tu veux quelque chose, Chang?

La voix de Heero était brusque, directe, comme s'il était prêt à réprimander Wufei pour lui avoir fait perdre son temps. Le Chinois redressa les épaules et releva le menton.

-En fait, oui. Ne bouge pas, ordonna-t-il calmement, sentant un frisson de puissance courir le long de son dos quand Heero réagit à la note de "J'ai le rang pour te donner des ordres et tu ferais mieux d'obéir" dans sa voix en cessant de bouger.

Il n'avait jamais parlé à Heero avec ce ton avant, le ton supérieur-à-inférieur je-m'attends-à-être-obéi. Premièrement, ils étaient du même rang et il le respectait trop pour le traiter de n'importe quelle autre façon que comme un égal, et deuxièmement, Heero l'ignorerait probablement totalement s'il essayait d'imposer une autorité dont il n'avait pas l'autorisation de se servir.

Mais leur arrangement lui donnait cet avantage.

Les poings de Heero se serrèrent, et son dos se tendit comme il se préparait à se retourner.

-Ne bouge pas, Yuy, ordonna sévèrement Wufei.

C'était amusant de voir jusqu'à quel point l'entraînement militaire de Heero était enraciné. Il répondait merveilleusement bien à cette voix. Mais il ne le ferait pas longtemps si Wufei ne faisait rien avec. Audacieusement, il pressa sa main sur le dos de l'adolescent, juste entre ses omoplates, et juste comme Heero allait se dégager de sa prise, il sourit, moqueur, et murmura :

-C'est ta semaine, Yuy.

Les muscles de Heero se tendirent un peu plus sous la main de Wufei, mais comme s'il acceptait à contrecœur que l'autre pilote ait raison, il se relaxa lentement. Wufei se sentit puissant. Il avait vraiment le dessus juste là, tout de suite. Et il ne fut qu'à peine surpris de remarquer que ça l'excitait vraiment.

... Okay, donc il pouvait bander pour Yuy, commenta une voix irrespectueuse avec, étrangement, un accent Américain.

... Et quoi maintenant?

Pour une longue seconde, il se réprimanda. Il aurait dû lire le rapport avec plus d'attention. Il savait comment coucher avec une fille, bon sang, il savait même comment brouter une fille, et même plutôt bien d'après la manière dont Meiran avait réagi, mais par derrière, c'était Terra Incognita pour lui. Il faillit demander à Yuy, mais ça n'aurait pas aidé avec sa position de dominant. Donc, qu'est-ce qui était différent -- ah, oui. Les muscles du sphincter. Beaucoup plus serrés qu'un vagin. Besoin d'être étirés. Et il y avait quelque chose à propos de lubrifiant --il aurait vraiment dû penser mieux à tout ce 'sautons Yuy', murmura une voix moqueuse dans sa tête.

Mais de toutes façons c'était Heero Yuy qu'il prévoyait de sauter. Monsieur Boy Scout.

-Où as-tu caché le lubrifiant? demanda-il, murmurant à son oreille.

C'était immensément gratifiant de voir Heero tiquer, même s'il ne savait pas si c'était à cause de son souffle dans son oreille ou du fait qu'il avait deviné correctement.

-... chaussette, admit à contrecœur l'adolescent aux yeux bleus.

Wufei garda une main sur son dos tout en se penchant rapidement pour prendre le tube. Heero se tendit comme s'il s'apprêtait à donner un coup de pied.

-Mets tes mains sur le bord du panneau, Yuy.

Le langage corporel de Heero était tendu et indiquait de la contrariété, mais il obéit quand même. Wufei laissa glisser ses mains de ses omoplates le long de la colonne vertébrale. Pendant une fraction de seconde, le dos de Heero s'arqua involontairement sous sa main.

Il dut s'y reprendre à deux fois pour réussir à passer un doigt sous l'élastique du short moulant. Il le baissa; il tomba des genoux de Heero sur ses affreuses chaussures jaunes, entravant ses chevilles. La seule surprise que le spandex avait caché à propos du cul de Heero était la légère cicatrice qui s'étendait de sa hanche à sa fesse. On aurait dit qu'il avait percuté un panneau de verre. Il y avait une cicatrice parallèle plus profonde un peu plus bas, rayant sa cuisse jusqu'à l'arrière.

Pendant quelques secondes, Wufei ne put respirer. Il tendit le bras pour caresser les cicatrices, mais il se rappela alors qu'il n'était pas avec un amant; tout juste un camarade. Ils ne se désiraient pas mutuellement. C'était juste pour se débarrasser de sa frustration. Il laissa retomber sa main.

Il se méfiait d'apprécier un peu trop la masculinité de Yuy. Il aimait toujours plus les filles --d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que c'était que cette affaire de 'plus'? Il n'aimait pas les garçons du tout. Ce qui allait se passer était nécessaire, et ça l'excitait seulement parce que -- parce que qui ne serait pas grisé d'avoir le plus dangereux des guerriers à sa merci?

Il ne voulait pas attendre une seconde de plus. Yuy penserait qu'il était faible et il voulait tellement être en lui... Il le prépara à la hâte, maladroitement, ayant conscience que c'était probablement la première fois de Heero mais étant incapable, et refusant de le dorloter. Sous ses yeux, le dos de Heero se tendit, ses muscles comme des cordes roulant sous la peau, mais il réussit à garder son sphincter relaxé. Wufei fit entrer un troisième doigt, tout juste, le vit baisser la tête, sa nuque dénudée, comme offerte en soumission, et décida qu'il avait assez attendu.

Sa main libre se referma sur la nuque de Heero, le poussant en avant, son membre, lubrifié à la hâte, poussa entre des fesses contractées, cherchant -- là. Puis son monde ne fut plus qu'une incroyable étroitesse et une chair chaude et humide entourant son érection.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il sentit que sa main avait lâché la nuque de Yuy, qu'il agrippait ses hanches avec assez de force pour laisser des bleus, mais il ne s'intéressa à ce que faisaient ses mains que parce que c'était un peu plus facile de faire reculer l'autre sur son érection.

Un coin lointain de son cerveau continuait à l'avertir d'aller lentement, d'être prudent, mais à la seconde où son bas-ventre effleura les fesses de Heero, il oublia tout. Il se retira, un peu plus rapidement -- froid! Et où était cette délicieuse pression? Il la voulait encore. Il s'enfonça une nouvelle fois en lui, plus hâtivement, enregistrant à peine le grognement de surprise qui s'échappa de la gorge de Yuy.

x x x x x x x x x x x x

Au début, Heero endura, bloquant la douleur. Il n'y avait aucune raison d'arrêter Wufei; la douleur venait de l'étirement subit et de sa poigne sur ses hanches. Le mouvement sauvage de va-et-vient ne causerait au pire rien de plus que des bleus de moyenne importance, et aussi longtemps que sa peau ne se déchirait pas, il ne voyait aucune raison logique de l'arrêter. Wufei avait manifestement besoin de ça, si ça lui faisait si complètement perdre contrôle.

La logique lui disait aussi que le comportement de Chang n'était pas totalement rationnel, et s'il essayait de se dégager, il y aurait des dommages. Wufei était bien trop impliqué pour apprécier une interruption. Pas que Heero soit effrayé par la violence, mais il préférait éviter de blesser ses coéquipiers aussi longtemps que ce n'était pas vraiment nécessaire.

... Mais oh combien il était ennuyé par son attitude! Wufei pensait apparemment que de l'enculer voulait dire qu'il était son supérieur. Heero allait aimer lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce quand ce serait sa semaine, c'était certain.

Il considéra ces pensées pour quelques secondes avant de réaliser qu'il n'avait plus si mal maintenant. La friction contre son sphincter devenait moins purement négative et plus neutre au fur et à mesure que les muscles se relaxaient. Il ne pouvait pas dire que c'était bon, mais ça ne faisait plus mal. C'était probablement les endorphines. Il autorisa ses bras tendus à se plier, se penchant en avant un peu pour soulager le poids de ses bras.

Et sursauta, se raidissant comme le changement d'angle lui faisait passer une sensation bizarre, électrifiante dans le bas de son corps. Wufei gronda, rabaissant sa tête de force encore une fois, et Heero ne put s'en empêcher, il contre-attaqua instinctivement d'un coup de coude. Il le sentit glisser sur la poitrine de Wufei qui se tournait pour éviter le coup. Son érection sortir presque entièrement de lui. Le Chinois gronda, outragé, attrapa les avant-bras de Heero et les tordit derrière lui, lui arquant le dos et pressant son torse contre Wing. Heero gronda à son tour par-dessus son épaule, sa lèvre supérieure se retroussant comme s'il allait _mordre_ son agresseur, et alors Wufei s'enfonça en lui tout entier et il oublia de se battre.

Il avait pensé que Wufei le prenait sauvagement avant, mais ce n'était manifestement rien comparé à ce qu'il pouvait vraiment faire.

Il sentit des échos de la sensation d'avant, comme un picotement bizarre qui faisait se courber ses orteils dans ses chaussures, mais Wufei ne heurta plus cet endroit directement, l'effleurant simplement durant ses coups de butoir frénétiques. Heero se prit à accompagner le rythme, son corps suivant des instincts vieux comme le monde qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il possédait encore.

Il ne savait plus ce qu'il ressentait, mais douleur n'était pas l'un des mots qui lui venaient en tête.

Et puis Wufei grogna, sa poigne se resserrant assez fort sur la taille de Heero pour faire sortir l'air de ses poumons, son corps se convulsant contre le dos de Heero. Il cessa de bouger, haletant, son front contre une omoplate de Heero. Son souffle chaud sur sa colonne vertébrale fit frissonner l'adolescent aux cheveux courts.

Heero sentit Wufei se ramollir et glisser hors de lui -- son corps se tendit, sa prise vigoureuse sur la taille de Heero se relaxa soudainement, comme s'il réalisait ce qu'il faisait. Il y eut quelques secondes d'un silence tendu, pesant, et puis des froissements de tissu comme Wufei remontait son pantalon en hâte. Il hésita quelques secondes derrière Heero --l'adolescent aux cheveux courts le vit tendre la main vers lui du coin de l'œil, et puis Heero se redressa, les doigts de Wufei se refermèrent en un poing qui retomba à son coté, et il sortit sans un mot.

Heero se retrouva seul, appuyé sur la surface froide de Wing, son short autour de ses chevilles et le bas de son corps continuant de picoter bizarrement.

'Bien. C'était intéressant', pensa-t-il, ironique. Wufei avait visiblement quelques problèmes de dominance et de colère à régler, et Heero avait été considéré comme une cible appropriée. Eh bien. Leur accord pourrait l'aider à relaxer et il fallait espérer qu'il allait se détendre assez pour arrêter d'avoir des disputes avec Duo aussi souvent.

Il se redressa lentement, fronçant les sourcils pensivement tout en se concentrant sur son corps pour évaluer les dommages éventuels.

Son dos et ses épaules l'élançaient d'avoir eu à garder la position contre les coups de boutoir de Wufei. Son cul lui faisait plus mal que ça. Il ne sentait pas la brûlure qu'il aurait eue si la peau avait été déchirée, mais son entrée était quand même un peu sensible. Pas assez pour l'ennuyer quand même, mais il avait l'impression qu'à la fin de la semaine il ne serait plus capable de se débarrasser de la douleur aussi facilement.

L'arrière de ses cuisses protesta vaguement quand il se pencha pour attraper son short et le remonter, et soudainement il sentit quelque chose d'humide couler entre ses jambes. Il fronça les sourcils, surpris. Saignait-il finalement?

... hmm. Non. C'était blanc, pas rouge. Il ressentit -- quelque chose -- pour une seconde quand il réalisa que c'était le sperme de Wufei qui ressortait de lui, mais il n'aurait pu mettre un nom sur la façon dont son humeur avait changé même si sa vie en avait dépendu.

'... La prochaine fois qu'on fait des courses, penser à acheter des capotes'. Oui. Être pratique sur le sujet l'aidait à se débarrasser du sentiments bizarre et non identifié.

Après avoir remit le tube de lubrifiant dans sa chaussette, il enleva ses shorts, ne voulant pas les salir inutilement, et quitta le hangar par la petite porte sur le côté. Il y avait un robinet, si sa mémoire ne lui faisait pas défaut.

x x x x x x x x x x x x

Derrière son masque calme et distant, et son désintérêt apparent pour toutes choses reliées à l'interaction sociale, Trowa était un pervers. Donc quand il entra dans le hangar et trouva Wufei en train de clouer Heero à son gundam, il disparut aussitôt hors de vue, oui, mais seulement pour se trouver un meilleur point d'observation.

Il regarda Wufei prendre le pilote aux cheveux bruns sauvagement. Il remarqua son expression de plaisir extrême quand il jouit. Il le regarda se rappeler où il était et reculer, embarrassé, puis quitter le hangar, tellement confus qu'il ne remarqua même pas l'espion. Il regarda Heero se redresser, le foutre coulant lentement sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

Il était prêt à prendre son problème en main quand il se rappela l'arrangement. S'il avait besoin de prendre soin de ses hormones...


	3. Le tour de Trowa

Tit mot de k008 : je voulais juste remercier les personnes qui m'ont écrit pour me poker et me faire savoir qu'ils attendaient avec impatience ce prochain chapitre. Ça veut dire que je ne travaille pas pour rien ! Sans ces personnes qui m'ont écrit, ce chapitre aurait probablement pris encore plus de temps avant d'être terminé en français. Et puis je veux en rassurer quelques-uns: ça va peut-être arriver encore que ça me prenne du temps pour faire les traductions des prochains chapitres mais je ne vais pas arrêter : c'est trop amusant !!

Asuka: :-P moi ca me donne une excuse pour pas le traduire moi-même alors soyez sûrs que je vais la poker pour qu'elle continue. XD

Le tour de Trowa

Mardi après-midi

Trowa s'éloigna de la porte du hangar d'un bond pour que Heero ne le voie pas. Le pilote japonais, portant en tout et pour tout son débardeur et ses affreuses godasses jaunes, sortit du hangar sans même le remarquer. Adossé au mur, Trowa saisit l'opportunité d'examiner le pilote de près. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu nu, il avait été couvert de bandages et Trowa avait été plus occupé à soigner ses brûlures, coupures et fractures diverses qu'à mater.

Heero avait bronzé durant son temps sur Terre, perdant la pâleur caractéristique des Coloniaux. Quelques cicatrices marquaient son corps compact, guidant les yeux le long des lignes de son corps, soulignant le jeu de la peau sur ses muscles secs.

Trowa ajusta ses jeans, qui étaient soudainement devenus trop serrés. Heero n'avait pas semblé comprendre les appétits charnels, pendant les quelques semaines après son autodestruction où il était resté au cirque. Il aurait été presque pédophile ne serait-ce que de penser à tenter le coup à ce moment, même si la présence de Cathy n'avait pas jeté un froid sur son intérêt déjà plus que vague. Mais maintenant... Maintenant la situation était définitivement différente.

x x x x x

Heero se dirigea vers le robinet et l'ouvrit, mouillant sa main, et commença à laver l'arrière de ses cuisses. Ce n'était pas facile -- surtout parce que ça n'était pas tout sortit, et que c'était difficile de glisser ses doigts en lui à partir de cet angle. Il aurait préféré aller prendre une douche et se laver avec du savon, mais il ne désirait pas particulièrement se promener dans la maison avec du sperme lui dégouttant le long des jambes et sur le sol. Les autres pilotes étaient déjà assez timides autours de lui.

Il se sentait un peu... bizarre. Son corps le démangeait encore un peu, et il n'avait pas joui. C'était avec surprise qu'il admettait en avoir besoin. Il ne comprenait pas comment, avec la façon dont Wufei avait utilisé son corps--l'autre pilote n'avait même pas touché son sexe et n'avait engagé aucune sorte de préliminaires, pas même ce qui comptait comme préliminaires pour des tigres en rut -- comment il avait pu avoir une telle réaction. Cependant, il y avait quelque chose de profond et de primitif dans le rythme du va-et-vient, le contact d'un corps contre un autre corps, qui avait fait ressortir ses instincts les plus basiques. Même si lui, Heero, n'avait ressenti aucune envie d'avoir des relations sexuelles au début, son corps n'était pas resté du même avis que lui longtemps, et même maintenant, alors que c'était terminé, son érection persistait.

Il aurait pu ignorer cela, et se trouva en fait vaguement ennuyé par l'idée de valider le fait que Wufei l'avait affecté, mais il n'y avait aucune raison logique pour refuser de soulager cette tension... mais ça pouvait attendre après qu'il se soit lavé.

Heero entendit le gravier crisser sous les pas de quelqu'un, et leva les yeux pour voir Trowa approcher. Il fronça un peu les sourcils --l'autre pilote était entre lui et le hangar, il aurait dû le remarquer avant ça. C'était une défaillance impardonnable.

Il ne permit pas à ses pensées d'apparaître sur son visage pendant qu'il se redressait, se contentant d'un petit salut de la tête en signe de reconnaissance avant de se retourner vers le robinet.

"Heero."

Heero lança un regard par-dessus son épaule, levant un sourcil. Le visage de Trowa était -- comme d'habitude--indéchiffrable, mais il avait répondu à sa salutation. Que voulait-il ?

"Tu penses que tu peux durer encore un tour?" demanda Trowa tout en continuant d'approcher.

Heero eut besoin de quelques secondes pour comprendre la question. 'Oh.' Même exposé comme il l'était, et avec du sperme qui dégoulinait d'entre ses cuisses, Heero n'avait pas pensé à ça. C'était... Trowa. Trowa qui avait un visage aussi peu expressif que celui de Heero, qui donnait encore moins l'impression qu'il avait des envies charnelles que Heero lui-même ne le faisait -- Trowa, qui avait baissé son regard sur les jambes et les fesses nues de Heero, Trowa dont la bouche s'étirait maintenant en un sourire presque invisible. C'était de l'appréciation, reconnut le Japonais.

Merde. En considérant à quel point les autres pilotes avaient été craintifs, Heero avait calculé qu'il aurait au moins quelques heures avant qu'un autre ne l'approche. Il semblait qu'il s'était trompé. Son intention de prendre une douche et retourner à ses réparations sur Wing devrait attendre.

"Si nécessaire," répondit Heero en ravalant un soupir. L'autre garçon était très proche maintenant, nota-t-il.

Juste avant que Trowa n'entre en contact avec Heero, il ralentit sa course pour se mettre à marcher autour de lui lentement. D'une certaine façon, c'était un peu énervant --Trowa était très familier avec les grands prédateurs, se rappela Heero, et c'était presque comme ses lions tournaient autours d'une proie.

"Si c'est trop douloureux, je peux attendre," dit Trowa tout en continuant de tourner autours de Heero, sans cesser pour autant de le reluquer. "Wufei a été brutal," continua-t-il. Ses mains bougèrent de façon presque imperceptible sur ses hanches, tirant sur le tissu de ses jeans, et Heero fut soudainement très conscient de la bosse sous le denim trop serré. Ses yeux durent s'agrandir, ou peut-être que Trowa était tout simplement trop observateur. "J'ai regardé," avoua-t-il sans gêne, passant une main sur le flanc de Heero, remontant son débardeur. "Est-ce que ça te dérange ?"

Après le choc d'avoir été touché avec tant de désinvolture, Heero eut besoin de quelques secondes pour formuler une réponse.

"...Je m'en fous. Mais ça pourrait déranger Wufei."

Mais bon ! pensa Heero. Wufei ne savait pas et le lui dire ne ferait que créer des tensions au sein du groupe. Si de regarder mettait Trowa dans un état d'excitation élevé, il n'avait pas l'intention de le lui dire. Le but était pour eux faire descendre la pression après tout. Si ce n'était pas satisfaisant, ils n'auraient qu'à se la secouer chacun dan son coin comme ils le faisaient avant. Non ? Subvenir à leurs petits fantasmes particuliers n'était pas si gênant de toutes façons, aussi longtemps qu'aucun d'entre eux n'insistait pour essayer le bondage sadomaso. Ou n'importe quoi qui impliquerait des animaux ou des matières fécales.

Trowa ne semblait pas s'en faire, toute sa concentration était fixée sur ses mains qui étaient en train de glisser le long de la colonne vertébrale de Heero ... puis un peu plus bas.

"Alors il aurait dû t'aborder dans un endroit plus privé," commenta-t-il nonchalamment.

Sa main passa dans le creux du dos de Heero, puis ses doigts se faufilèrent avec désinvolture entre ses fesses. Peu importe la réponse que Heero avait eu l'intention de donner, elle se perdit.

Une autre erreur de calcul. Heero était encore empli du sperme de Wufei et pourtant, cela ne semblait pas déranger Trowa. Pendant que Heero essayait de comprendre, le bout des doigts de Trowa effleura son entrée. Heero gémit faiblement. Ça ne faisait pas vraiment mal, mais il était encore sensible.

Trowa s'arrêta.

"J'arrête si je te fais mal," murmura-t-il.

"Ca va," dit brusquement Heero. "Je peux en endurer beaucoup plus que ça. Je ne m'attendais juste pas à ce que tu fasses ça."

Trowa lui lança un regard qui pouvait seulement être interprété comme libidineux, et glissa un doigt à l'intérieur de Heero.

"Où veux-tu faire ça ?" demanda-t-il avec désinvolture. Il aurait pu demander où ils voulaient dîner.

"Je... m'en fiche," réussit à dire Heero. C'était si... si bizarre d'avoir quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui de nouveau. "Ce n'est pas à propos de moi."

Trowa eut un sourire bizarrement moqueur.

"A genoux, alors."

Heero regarda le sol --il y avait des cailloux par terre. Souffrir ne lui faisait pas peur, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il recherchait les occasions de s'esquinter sans raison.

"Peut-être pas ici," commenta-t-il.

Il sentit les doigts de Trowa sortir de lui et fronça légèrement les sourcils, analysant la sensation bizarre de vide.

"Où alors ?" lui demanda l'acrobate tout en pressant son corps contre le sien.

Son érection était pressée contre la hanche de Heero. Le Japonais se tendit un peu, mal à l'aise avec le contact rapproché. Trowa contredisait aujourd'hui toutes les conclusions que Heero avait tirées sur le pilote de L3. Cette désinvolte facilité avec laquelle il le touchait était peut-être la plus déconcertante --le toucher de Quatre était exquis de par sa politesse et sa courte durée, et celui de Duo avait une certaine ferveur, et celui de Relena était juste simplement désespéré, mais ça... Heero ne pouvait le comprendre. C'était comme si Trowa était intéressé par son corps -- mais pas comme un outil.

Sa confusion s'amplifia encore quand les mains de l'acrobate glissèrent autours de sa taille, descendant plus bas, caressant les boucles rampant vers son nombril.

"Je ne vais pas attendre cent ans," Yuy, l'informa-t-il, sa voix soudainement âpre.

Heero se libéra des bras de Trowa-- pas parce qu'il se sentait menacé, non, vraiment pas -- et jeta un coup d'œil à la ronde pour trouver une place où s'agenouiller confortablement. Il y avait un morceau de gazon à quelques pas de là, entre quelques buissons. Ils ne seraient probablement pas espionnés. Être observé pendant qu'il avait des rapports sexuels et ne pas en être conscient n'était pas quelque chose qu'il voulait répéter pour l'instant.

Il alla se poster sur le gazon et se tourna pour regarder Trowa, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire. Trowa avait prit le contrôle de la situation et si ça l'excitait, Heero ne devait pas essayer d'empêcher ça. Mais ça voulait dire qu'il était désorienté, parce que son camarade prenait son temps pour lui donner des instructions.

Trowa lui sourit nonchalamment, glissant une main sur son torse, remontant le débardeur.

"Enlève ça," demanda-t-il doucement.

Heero obéit sans commenter. Wufei n'avait pas été ennuyé par les vêtements qu'il avait porté --merde, il n'avait même pas entièrement enlevé ses shorts --mais peut-être que ça avait juste été qu'il était si pressé. Trowa semblait préférer prendre son temps.

L'adolescent aux yeux verts était derrière lui maintenant, et Heero se tendit, ressentant le besoin de se retourner. Avant qu'il ne le fasse, il sentit une main sur son épaule lui donnant une légère poussée. Il s'agenouilla docilement, se sentant un peu nerveux pour une quelconque raison. Il essaya de se calmer. Ce n'était pas comme s'il était encore vierge, et de toute façon, qu'est-ce que ÇA pouvait faire ? Il savait à quoi s'attendre maintenant, non ? Ça ne pouvait pas être si différent que ce que ça avait été avec Wufei.

Mais au moins avec Wufei ça avait été rapide et furieux. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de penser, et d'attendre, et de se demander ce qui allait se passer. Maudit Trowa, comment osait-il prendre tout son temps.

Du coin de l'œil, il pouvait voir le bâtard aux yeux verts enlever son chandail tout en écartant un peu les jambes de Heero du pied, toujours avec cette étonnante désinvolture. On aurait dit qu'il faisait ces choses et pire encore tous les jours. Il semblait presque blasé. Heero ne savait pas s'il devait être admiratif ou offensé.

"J'aurais aimé être là depuis le début," commenta négligemment Trowa. "J'aurais aimé entendre la proposition de Wufei."

'Quelle proposition?' pensa Heero, mais il ne commenta pas.

Le son de sa fermeture éclair était anormalement forte, tout comme le bruissement de ses jeans glissant sur ses jambes et tombant autour de ses chevilles. Il les poussa sur le coté puis s'agenouilla entre les jambes de l'Asiatique, ses genoux contre les mollets de Heero, ses cuisses nues effleurant l'arrière de celles de Heero.

"J'imagine que tu as du lubrifiant avec toi," demanda-t-il tout en frottant lentement son érection contre les fesses de Heero.

L'adolescent japonais hocha la tête, cherchant dans sa chaussette, essayant de ne pas se concentrer sur la sensation de la queue de Trowa sur sa peau. D'après ce qu'il pouvait sentir et ce qu'il avait vu, Trowa était plus long que Wufei, même s'il n'était pas vraiment plus large. Il se demanda s'il irait vraiment plus profondément, et si ça changerait vraiment quelque chose pour ce qu'il allait ressentir. Pas qu'il ait peur que ça fasse mal ou n'importe quoi du genre, mais l'idée était... intrigante.

Derrière lui, Trowa couvrit rapidement ses doigts de lubrifiant, puis en glissa un à l'intérieur, puis un autre. Comme il n'y avait pas longtemps que Wufei l'avait pris, Heero était encore partiellement étiré, pas que ça fasse vraiment une différence. Il était si étroit autours des doigts de Trowa que le garçon à la mèche avait de la difficulté à accepter l'idée que n'importe quoi de plus gros puisse entrer, même si l'expérience précédente avait prouvé que ça se pouvait.

Le garçon aux yeux verts poussa Heero en avant pour avoir un meilleur accès, faisant un petit bruit d'appréciation quand l'autre garçon s'appuya sur ses mains. Les muscles de son dos étaient légèrement contractés à cause de la position et roulaient sous sa peau. Trowa sourit, faisant remonter sa main libre le long du flanc de Heero. Pas une seule once de gras sur son corps, mais des cicatrices en abondance, tout comme sur son propre corps. Sa main passa sur le torse, cherchant ses mamelons, et il ne put résister à l'envie de les pincer légèrement.

Heero sursauta sous lui, puis lui lança un regard noir par-dessus son épaule.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" grogna-il en direction de Trowa.

C'était dommage. Heero ne semblait pas en savoir beaucoup sur la manière d'utiliser son corps pour le plaisir. Trowa tordit ses doigts à l'intérieur de l'autre garçon.

"Est-ce que je brise les règles ?"

Quelques secondes passèrent avant que la bouche de Heero ne s'ouvre et qu'il n'essaye de répondre.

"Tu n'es pas supposé... me causer de la douleur volontairement."

Ça ne pouvait pas avoir fait mal. Heero pouvait redresser sa propre jambe cassée, il ne devrait même pas sentir un simple pinçon. Mais il ne savait pas comment interpréter ce que Heero venait de dire d'une autre façon... Trowa recommença à frotter son téton, faisant rouler la chair plus prudemment entre ses doigts.

"Je refuse de croire que je te fais mal."

Il frotta un peu plus, faisant en même temps travailler ses deux doigts à l'intérieur de Heero, se mordant la langue pour se forcer à être plus patient. Environ une minute plus tard, Heero accepta le toucher et se relaxa. Trowa pinça une fois de plus, vérifiant --pas de protestations, soit Heero dissimulait la douleur assez profondément pour que Trowa ne puisse s'en rendre compte, soit il avait décidé que finalement ça ne faisait pas mal du tout -- puis il commença à faire glisser sa main vers le bas, sur l'estomac de Heero. Il trouva son érection le caressa jusqu'à ce qu'il soit pleinement dur.

Heero commença à pousser dans la main de Trowa. Le garçon aux yeux verts sourit, et fit entrer un autre doigt en Heero, profitant de sa distraction. Ses longs doigts trouvèrent une petite bosse située profondément à l'intérieur de lui. Heero sursauta et s'étouffa sur un gémissement, ses bras manquant de lâcher. De grands yeux bleus fixèrent Trowa par-dessus son épaule. Trowa gloussa en voyant la surprise si facilement identifiable dans ses yeux.

"Je vais m'assurer que tu aimes ça," expliqua Trowa doucement.

Heero fronça les sourcils. "Je peux me masturber moi-même. Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide," grommela-t-il, ne réussissant pas à sembler vraiment ennuyé. "Je n'ai pas besoin d'aimer ça. Perds pas ton temps," persista-t-il quand même.

"Mmm..." Trowa n'était pas certain que Heero pourrait comprendre sa préférence pour un plaisir mutuel.

"Eh bien, si tu aimes ça, peut-être que tu me retourneras la faveur quand ce sera mon tour."

La confusion s'effaça du regard de Heero.

x x x x x

"Peut-être que tu me retourneras la faveur quand ce sera mon tour."

Oh. Ça semblait raisonnable. Oui, c'était très logique. Ça ne dérangeait pas Heero de ne pas avoir de satisfaction personnelle, mais Trowa allait probablement préférer éprouver du plaisir à être pris. Bien, alors... Si c'était un échange, tout était correct. Pas de dettes. Pas de faiblesses. Trowa pouvait continuer à le masturber.

Bien sûr, ce fut quand Heero décida que ça ne lui dérangeait pas que Trowa retira sa main. Il aurait protesté mais il sentit alors les doigts de Trowa effleurer ses fesses, et puis ses pouces les écarter de façon à ce qu'il soit grand ouvert. Il baissa sa tête, ses épaules se tendant un peu contre sa volonté. Pourquoi cet idiot de Trowa allait-il si lentement ? C'aurait presque pu être qualifié de guerre psychologique.  
  
Il se prépara mentalement en sentant finalement le bout du membre de Trowa le pénétrer, se rappelant avec quelle force Wufei était entré en lui. Mais bien sûr son co-équipier n'accéléra pas.

"Merde... tu es si étroit..." soupira Trowa tout en continuant d'entrer et de sortir de Heero lentement, ne poussant en lui jamais plus que son gland.

Heero grogna doucement. Il se sentait bizarre à chaque fois que la base de son gland passait son anus seulement pour en ressortir encore, étrangement _conscient_ de cette partie de son corps. Après un moment, il commença à frissonner.

Est-ce que Trowa ne pousserait jamais plus profond ?

Un léger contact contre son anus surprit Heero. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Ce n'était pas la queue de Trowa c'était quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose de plus mince et de plus petit. Un doigt ? Trowa faisait... quelque chose de complètement incompréhensible encore une fois, touchant simplement l'anneau de muscles qui entourait son membre. Le contact additionnel envoyait d'étranges picotements dans les muscles de Heero.

"Tu aimes ça ?" murmura Trowa. "Tu me veux plus profondément ? Je veux t'entendre..."

Heero grogna --gémit--, obéissant, les sons arrachés du fond de sa gorge. La main libre de Trowa glissa autours de lui pour agripper son érection.

Heero sursauta, poussant dans la main calleuse de Trowa, laissant accidentellement sortir en entier de lui son érection. La poigne de Trowa se resserra sur lui, et il rentra en Heero plus profondément qu'avant, gémissant.

"Baisse ta tête," ordonna-t-il, son souffle un peu court.

Heero obéit encore, croisant ses bras sur le gazon et posant sa tête sur ses avant-bras.

"Ohh... oui... juste comme ça..." gémit Trowa, entrant complètement en Heero. Heero retint un grognement instinctif quand Trowa se retira et rentra encore, et encore, et encore, établissant un rythme régulier. Bientôt, il plongeait sa queue de toute sa longueur dans le corps de Heero, ses testicules cognant légèrement contre les fesses de Heero à chaque poussée vers l'avant.

Heero décida de cesser de ravaler ses grognements. Cela ne semblait pas déranger Trowa s'il faisait des bruits ou non, et puisque qu'ils n'étaient pas des bruits exprimant la douleur, exactement, ce n'était pas comme de montrer une faiblesse.

À ce moment, Trowa poussa plus fort, effleurant la prostate de Heero tout en le caressant en cadence avec le mouvement de leurs corps. Heero ne put s'empêcher de crier, tressaillant contre Trowa. Il eut une seconde pour penser que le bâtard semblait s'amuser à mettre en morceaux toutes les illusions de contrôle qu'il avait réussit à se donner, et puis un choc bizarre, agréable, courut une fois de plus au travers de son corps et il cessa de s'en faire.

Soudainement, il trouva son corps amené à un degré d'excitation qu'il avait rarement atteint par lui-même. Il essaya de contrôler sa respiration, mais il ne réussit pas vraiment. Oui, une partie de son cerveau commenta sèchement, il commençait à comprendre pourquoi le sexe avec quelqu'un d'autre était plus satisfaisant que la masturbation. Et maintenant il était en train de rougir, en plus. Merde quand était la dernière fois que c'était arriv ? Il pressa son front contre ses bras, espérant cacher la façon dont ses joues s'enflammaient.

Trowa se pencha un peu sur Heero, faisant en sorte que son corps entre plus en contact avec le sien.

"Oui... oh putain oui... si bon..."

Il laissa son autre main descendre un peu plus bas sur Heero pour caresser ses bourses, ses deux mains maintenant occupées sur Heero pendant qu'il bougeait en lui.

Heero voulut se dire que c'était juste la position qui faisait monter le sang à sa tête, mais il ne pouvait nier les éclairs de plaisir qui le traversaient à chaque coup de reins, chaque caresse inattendue.

...Trowa avait de si longs doigts... ses mains étaient presque étroites, mais sa peau était rugueuse, sa poigne forte. Il se sentait si vulnéra --désavantagé dans ses mains.

Soudainement, Trowa frémit contre son dos, gémissant. Il perdit son rythme et ralentit, se pressant davantage contre son dos.

"Oh dieux..." gémit-il doucement, haletant dans l'oreille de Heero.

Le pilote aux yeux bleus cligna des yeux lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de chaud et d'humide l'emplir, puis Trowa mollir à l'intérieur de lui.

'Oh merde. Encore ?' pensa-t-il, mécontent.

C'était la deuxième fois qu'ils lui fichaient la trique et lui donnaient toutes sortes de sensations et puis orgasmaient avant qu'il ne le fasse. Il devrait définitivement se masturber plus tard.

Lentement, Trowa se redressa puis s'assit sur ses talons. Il entoura la taille de Heero avec un bras, le relevant de façon à ce que le dos de Heero soit contre son torse. Surpris, Heero se tendit.

"Tu pensais que j'allais te laisser comme ça ?" commenta Trowa, haletant encore, frottant lentement son pouce contre la tête de la queue de Heero.

Heero regarda Trowa par-dessus son épaule, surpris. Pourquoi se donnait-il cette peine ?

Le garçon aux yeux verts pressa ses hanches contre Heero, ma main prenant un rythme plus rapide.

"Ce n'est pas très juste, si tu veux savoir... Et de toute façon... je veux regarder..." ajouta-t-il en un murmure. Son souffle était chaud dans le cou de Heero.

'Regarder-- ?'

Heero n'eut même pas une seconde pour penser avant que la langue de Trowa ne glisse tout au long de son lobe d'oreille.

Heero réalisa que ses yeux s'étaient fermés et se demanda quand cela était arrivé, mais ce n'était pas plus qu'une pensée fugitive. Son corps bougeait par lui-même -- Trowa était trop lent -- il posa ses mains sur celles de Trowa pour le faire accélérer -- et il oublia tout sauf le plaisir.

x x x x x

"Et de toutes façons... je veux regarder..." murmura Trowa. Il voulait faire disparaître cette expression d'incompréhension du regard de Heero, de son langage corporel. Il voulait que Heero oublie l'idée qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'y trouver du plaisir.

Et puis, eh bien, il voulait regarder.

Il fit glisser sa langue tout au long de l'oreille de Heero -- la courbe légère tentante, toute proche de sa bouche --commença à pomper sa queue d'une main, et Heero haleta et se laissa finalement aller. Ses mains entourèrent celles de Trowa sur sa verge, les enserrant presque douloureusement, et sa tête tomba en arrière sur l'épaule de Trowa. Ses yeux étaient fermés, remarqua Trowa, avant que Heero ne commence à remuer désespérément sur ses genoux. Trowa attrapa le torse de Heero de son bras libre, le collant à lui avant que l'autre ne tombe de ses genoux. Il pinça un des mamelons de Heero encore une fois, et ça n'en prit pas plus.

Heero s'arqua dans ses bras, haletant, en choc, alors que sa queue se vidait sur leurs mains jointes. Trowa retint Heero comme celui-ci s'effondrait contre son torse, essoufflé et inconscient de sa position. Après quelques secondes où il autorisa le contact, Heero recommença à bouger, relâchant sa poigne sur son membre et sur les mains de Trowa, et se dégagea. Trowa laissa Heero se libérer, un faible grognement lui échappant quand sa queue ramollie glissa en dehors du corps de Heero.

Pendant que Heero descendait des genoux de Trowa, le garçon aux yeux verts leva ses doigts humides recouverts de sperme à sa bouche et goûta le liquide blanc. Heero se tourna pour faire face à Trowa, et cligna des yeux.

"Pourquoi lèches-tu ça ?"

Trowa haussa une épaule :

"Je voulais voir quel goût tu as."

Et... l'incompréhension était de retour. Eh bien. Au moins elle n'avait pas été là pendant un court moment.

"Pourquoi?" demanda Heero, levant déjà une main poisseuse avec curiosité. Il lécha prudemment sa paume, et réussit presque à faire glousser Trowa à cause de la façon dont son nez se plissa de dégoût.

"C'est répugnant."

"Tu trouves ?" demanda Trowa, amusé, pendant que Heero se relevait.

Trowa ressentit une certaine satisfaction quand il vit que les jambes de Heero étaient un peu tremblantes. Il se releva à son tour, à la suite du pilote de Wing, remontant son jeans.

"C'est infect," fit catégoriquement Heero. "Je m'en fous si tu aimes ça ou non, mais je ne peux pas comprendre pourquoi."

Trowa roula ses yeux.

"Tu penses que c'est horrible, mais ça ne te déranges pas qu'on te saute..."

Une minute, pourquoi est-ce que Heero avait goûté, s'il pensait que -- ?

"Tu veux dire que tu ne t'étais jamais goûté avant ?" demanda-t-il pendant que le pilote de Wing se penchait pour ramasser son débardeur.

Heero cligna des yeux.

"Non. Pourquoi est-ce que je l'aurais fait ?"

"Tu n'étais pas curieux ?"

"Non."

Heero remit son débardeur, et fixa Trowa pendant un long moment, indéchiffrable.

"Je me fous que vous me baisiez tous. Tu sais pourquoi c'est nécessaire que nous aillons des rapports, et je ne serai pas toujours le passif. Mais tu n'avais pas besoin de me faire jouir. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi goûter mon sperme ou le tien rendrait les choses plus satisfaisantes," ajouta-t-il, visiblement perplexe, alors qu'il ramassait ses shorts.

Il les regarda attentivement, puis décida de ne pas les mettre, pour la même raison qu'il les avait enlevées après que Wufei en ait eu fini avec lui. Il allait _encore_ avoir besoin d'aller se nettoyer...  
  
"Fais comme tu veux alors," commenta sèchement Trowa, sa voix était étouffée par le pullover qu'il passait par-dessus sa tête.

"Je ne jugeais pas, Trowa. Je ne comprends pas, c'est tout. Tu sais que mon développement social n'est pas vraiment ce qu'on peut appeler complet," ajouta-t-il, roulant ses yeux moqueusement.

Ses jambes n'étaient pas très fermes sous lui, et il sentait encore une étrange chaleur de ses genoux jusqu'à son ventre, une sensation profonde, satisfaite. Il aimait ça, mais ça rendait marcher difficiles, se dit-il sarcastiquement.  
  
Trowa soupira tout en tenant serviablement le bras de Heero pour le stabiliser.

"Ce n'est pas ce que je considèrerais comme normal, donc je ne suis pas sûr que tu aurais compris de toutes façon," commenta-t-il avec un ton vaguement moqueur.

"... oh. Donc tu te considères comme un déviant sexuel ?" rétorqua Heero pendant que Trowa l'aidait à retourner au robinet.

"Je ne sais pas..." répondit le garçon aux yeux verts, incertain.

La question ne le dérangeait pas vraiment, même s'il aurait été choqué que n'importe lequel des pilotes lui demande une telle chose seulement quelques jours auparavant. Mais il venait de baiser Heero, et la question n'était pas totalement inattendue. Il ne savait simplement pas comment répondre honnêtement.

Heero le regarda fixement pour quelques secondes, puis continua à penser à voix haute, prenant une expression aussi innocente qu'il le pouvait :

"... Pervers peut-être. Tu aimes mater aussi. C'est considéré comme une perversion, non ?"

Ha, maintenant c'était Trowa qui rougissait. C'était amusant de l'embarrasser, lui habituellement si imperturbable, même si Heero devait avoir l'air encore plus naïf qu'il ne l'était déjà.

"Ça l'est," répliqua Trowa avec un soupir tout en ouvrant le robinet. "J'imagine que je le suis... Je n'y pensais simplement pas comme ça. C'est perverti, je suppose. Mais beaucoup de choses dépendent des standards personnels de chacun. Même coucher hors mariage, ça peut être considéré comme pervers par certains."

"Hn."

Trowa mit sa main sous le jet d'eau, éclaboussant les cuisses de Heero d'eau froide. Les mains du Japonais se refermèrent douloureusement sur ses poignets.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

Trowa offrit un petit sourire.

"Peut-être que j'aime regarder ça aussi."

Les sourcils froncés de Heero ne se relaxèrent pas.

"Sérieusement, c'est juste plus facile si je t'aide. Plie les genoux et serre les fesses, à moins que tu ne VEUILLES de l'eau dans tes fesses."

Le froncement de sourcils ne disparut pas mais Heero libéra les poignets de Trowa. Trowa finit de rincer le sperme qui coulait puis vérifia que la peau de son coéquipier n'était pas déchirée. Elle ne l'était pas, alors il referma le robinet et aida Heero à se redresser une fois de plus.

"Ca va?"

"Ouais... Attends."

Heero rouvrit le robinet et rinça son estomac, serrant les dents quand quelques gouttes d'eau froides roulèrent sur son aine.

Il ferma le robinet et enfila ses shorts en spandex noir. Sa peau était humide et les shorts lui collaient au corps encore plus que d'habitude, mais il n'avait rien d'autre à mettre. Il se tourna vers Trowa, de nouveau concentré. Trowa devait avoir eu une raison pour aller dans le hangar.

"As-tu besoin d'aide avec Heavyarms ?"

Trowa lui envoya un petit sourire narquois qui voulait dire 'ouais, c'est ça'. "Non merci," fut tout ce qu'il dit à haute voix, mais il se garda bien d'utiliser un ton sarcastique.

"Alors je vais retourner à Wing," répliqua Heero avec un brusque hochement de la tête. "À plus tard, Barton."

Et sans plus, il s'éloigna, forçant ses pensées à revenir à ses réparations.


	4. Le tour de Quatre

**Traduction**: Toujours Kurai. n.n ronronron. Copinedemoiquej'aime.

Heuu... la version anglaise est pas encore écrite, alors le chapitre suivant risque d'être un peu retardé. C'est pas de la faute à Kurai, c'est de la mienne. Pardon!

* * *

**Mercredi matin**

Heero se réveilla de bonne heure, vers six heures du matin. C'était normal. Ce qui ne l'était pas, réalisa-t-il après quelques secondes passées à cligner des yeux en regardant le réveil, c'était qu'au lieu de seulement faire une sieste de deux heures, de dix-neuf à vingt et une heures, comme il en avait eu l'intention, puis de travailler un peu plus sur ce nouveau virus troyen qu'il mettait au point, il avait dormi toute la soirée et toute la nuit. D'abord, il fut vraiment déconcerté, puis il décida que ce n'était pas si problématique. Ce n'était pas comme s'il allait avoir l'occasion d'utiliser le virus troyen avant au moins un mois et il était déjà pratiquement parfait. Habituellement, Heero dormait seulement six heures par nuit et c'était suffisant, mais il devait avoir eu besoin du repos. Il supposa que d'avoir des relations sexuelles était plus éprouvant que ce qu'il avait cru.

Il étira ses bras, puis son dos, puis ses jambes -- oww. Encore un peu douloureux. Peut-être que ce serait une bonne idée de prendre une douche chaude avant d'entamer sa routine matinale. À cette heure, il n'aurait probablement pas à se battre pour avoir la salle de bain; Wufei devait être dehors à méditer --ça ou regarder le lever du soleil, ou peut-être que ces deux occupations étaient une seule et unique chose mais c'était un peu trop spirituel pour lui -- et des trois autres, seul Quatre se lèverait aussi tôt, et il était habituellement rapide.

Il arriva devant la salle de bain juste à temps pour voir Quatre descendre les escaliers. L'adolescent blond s'arrêta quand il entendit Heero et sourit, d'un air un peu endormi.

-B'jour, Heero. Je vais faire un peu de café, l'informa-t-il entre deux bâillements.

Heero salua Quatre de la tête, vaguement amusé que celui-ci ne soit pas encore assez réveillé pour être embarrassé en sa présence. Depuis le début de la semaine, la peau claire du pilote blond avait toujours été colorée de différentes teintes de rose chaque fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans la même pièce.

Puisqu'il n'avait rien de pressant à faire aujourd'hui, Heero prit une longue douche -- au moins quinze minutes -- et aussi chaude qu'il pouvait le supporter. Quelques-unes des serviettes étaient neuves, et d'une douceur proprement décadente. Pour une raison quelconque, il céda à la tentation et ne prit pas une vieille serviette rugueuse, puis rationalisa en se disant que c'était parce que les serviettes neuves essuyaient mieux. Ses boxers étaient propres --il les remit, mais son débardeur commençait à puer donc après délibération, et reniflage circonspect, il le jeta dans le panier à linge sale. Il ne pensait pas très rapidement, mais il n'aurait pu dire si c'était à cause de la douche chaude ou de la trop grande quantité de sommeil. Il avait besoin de café.

Il descendit lourdement les escaliers, une serviette blanche autour de ses épaules pour empêcher ses cheveux mouillés de dégoutter de l'eau partout sur lui. Quatre était encore assis à la table, révisant des trucs sur son portable. L'appareil était lisse et noir et semblait très moderne --genre toujours-au-stade-de-prototype. Le portable de Heero était peut-être dépassé et avait été construit à partir de pièces détachées d'occasion, mais il était beaucoup mieux et Heero n'était pas du tout envieux. Heero était en train d'avoir des pensées puériles. Il décida de prendre son café ultra-noir.

-Hel--lo, Heero.

Le pilot aux cheveux bruns se demanda si Quatre avait eu de la difficulté à avaler un de ses biscuits. Pour un moment, on aurait dit qu'il s'était étouffé.

Ahh, du café. Assez amer et fort pour dissoudre son estomac; juste comme il l'aimait.

-Bonjour, Quatre.

-Uhh --assieds-toi, je t'en prie. Je crois que j'ai fait trop de tartines, tu en veux? demanda courtoisement le blond.

Heero leva les yeux de sa tasse de café, se demandant pourquoi Quatre sonnait comme un 'monsieur manières' soudainement.

Winner regardait son torse. Heero regarda à son tour --il n'y avait rien à voir de spécial. Sa peau était encore un peu humide et rougie à cause de la douche, mais il n'y avait pas un troisième mamelon qui lui était soudainement apparu et qui aurait pu expliquer pourquoi Winner le fixait comme ç--oh. Heero releva les yeux pour pouvoir voir le visage de Quatre, juste à temps pour se rendre compte que le blond fixait maintenant ses hanches. Il savait qu'il y avait des marques de doigts--des bleus ayant une forme bien définie, et qui apparaissaient au-dessus de l'élastique de ses boxers.

Les pilotes décidèrent tacitement de prétendre que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait vu ce que l'autre avait vu.

-Veux-tu du beurre? demanda poliment Quatre pendant que Heero s'asseyait devant lui.

-Non merci.

Heero mangea sa tartine et but son café, pendant que Quatre sirotait distraitement le sien tout en lisant son écran. Puis Heero commença à frotter ses cheveux avec sa serviette pour les sécher en attendant que sa deuxième tartine sorte du grille-pain, pendant que Quatre regardait son écran fixement; seulement ses yeux ne bougeaient plus. Puis le blond ferma son portable d'un geste décidé et releva les yeux, donnant à Heero un regard qu'il qualifia "d'homme d'affaires".

-Heero.

Le pilote aux cheveux bruns lui envoya un regard soupçonneux.

-... oui?

-J'ai un rendez-vous avec Ibrahim -- un des Maguanacs. Je serai de retour vers deux heures de l'après-midi. Seras-tu disponible?

Avec cette voix, Heero aurait pu penser que Quatre voulait parler de lui acheter son entreprise, sauf qu'il n'avait pas d'entreprise à son nom et si jamais Quatre vivait assez vieux pour travailler avec WEI, ses prises de contrôle hostiles viendraient probablement avec moins d'avertissements.

Heero ne se donna pas la peine de demander à quoi Quatre faisait référence. C'était plutôt évident.

-Bien. Je vais essayer de m'assurer de ne pas être occupé avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Les yeux de Quatre brillèrent d'une lueur qui rappelait à Heero le système ZERO. Heero nota de garder le sarcasme au minimum tant que Blondie ne se serait pas vidé un peu les couilles.

-Je serais déçu si tu ne faisais qu'essayer, Heero, commenta Quatre avec ce que Duo appelait sa voix main-de-fer-dans-un-gant-de-velours.

Heero se demanda si Quatre attaquerait le pilote qui commettrait l'erreur de lui voler son tour et décida finalement de se cacher quelques heures avant que le blond ne revienne, histoire qu'il ne cause pas de bain de sang.

-Ryoukai, répondit-il.

La lueur ZERO disparut.

-Bien! Merci, Heero.

Quatre recula sa chaise et se leva, envoyant à Heero un sourire éblouissant.

-Je te verrai cet après-midi, Heero.

Et sur ce, Quatre ramassa son ordinateur portable et partit à grandes enjambées.

Heero regarda sa tasse de café pendant une seconde, puis secoua sa tête et retourna la remplir.

* * *

À partir du toit, Heero avait une vue imprenable sur une bonne partie des environs. Il aperçut la moto que Quatre avait emprunté à Trowa à la seconde où il apparut sur le chemin entre les arbres. Comme il se sentait encore contrarié par la façon dont Quatre lui avait ordonné d'être prêt, il se contenta de hausser les épaules et continua ses exercices. Il n'avait pas vraiment fini ses cent pompes.

Deux minutes plus tard, la lucarne par laquelle il était monté sur le toit s'ouvrit et une tête blonde apparut, bientôt suivie par le reste de l'adolescent à lequel elle appartenait. Le sourcil de Heero s'arqua.

-Comment m'as-tu trouvé? demanda-t-il, ennuyé mais aussi secrètement impressionné par la vitesse à laquelle il avait été localisé.

Il faisait maintenant des abdos, ses mains croisées derrière son cou, ses pieds calés sous le rebord de la lucarne. Quand il était étendu, son dos contre les tuiles chaudes du toit, sa tête était plus basse que ses jambes d'une vingtaine de centimètres.

-Uh--Je... t'ai juste trouvé, expliqua Quatre après quelques secondes, se frottant le torse d'un air absent.

Son autre main était serrée sur le rebord de la fenêtres; ses jointures étaient blanches.

Entre deux redressements, Heero remarqua que le regard de Quatre était fixé sur la façon dont son débardeur remontait à chaque fois qu'il se rallongeait sur le toit.

-Tu m'as juste trouvé, répéta-t-il patiemment, attendant d'autres explications sur la façon dont il avait été repéré.

-Oui, je t'ai juste trouvé, répéta le blond, toujours aussi distrait.

-Winner?

-Tes tétons sont bruns --uhm.

En premier, Heero se demanda, absurdement, si la peau délicate de Quatre n'était pas capable de supporter le soleil. Puis il se traita d'imbécile pour ne pas s'être aperçu que le blond rougissait, même s'il avait rarement vu quelqu'un rougir de façon si explosive auparavant, et encore moins avec une teinte si foncée.

La troisième et quatrième pensée de Heero se suivirent de si près qu'elles auraient presque pu se marcher sur les talons. 'Il a rougit parce qu'il pensait à mes tétons--' '--il a envie de moi .'

Heero s'assit, parce que le sang lui montait aux jou--à la tête. Le sang montait à sa tête, à cause de la position dans laquelle il avait été et non pas parce qu'il rougissait, parce que Quatre --pur, idéaliste Quatre --le trouvait désirable.

Pas seulement pratique.

Heero baissa les yeux, tendit la main pour attraper le rebord. Ses pensées couraient à un kilomètre à la minute. Sauf que ça n'allait nulle part, parce que chaque fois qu'il sentait qu'il allait atteindre une conclusion, il sentait les yeux de Quatre sur lui et il devait recommencer depuis le début.

Puis Heero posa un genou sur les tuiles pour se remettre debout, et décida qu'il avait besoin d'acheter de nouveaux débardeurs, des débardeurs qui ne seraient pas tout défraîchis par le temps et l'usure; cette fois, Quatre fixait son col. Heero sentait les yeux de Quatre sur lui comme il sentait le vent; ça lui donnait la chair de poule jusqu'au ventre.

Il se leva, se penchant un peu pour garder l'équilibre, le bout de ses doigts sur le rebord de la lucarne, et tourna la tête pour regarder son co-équipier.

-Tu es gay?

C'était la seule raison qu'il avait trouvée pour expliqué que Quatre semblait actuellement... apprécier ce qu'il voyait. (après tout, de quel droit Heero pouvait-il juger si Quatre les aimait pleins de cicatrices et maigres comme tout?) Wufei l'avait utilisé comme un exutoire pour sa frustration, touchant seulement son corps quand c'était nécessaire, et Heero avait l'impression que Trowa avait été plus allumé par le voyeurisme et le sentiment de transgression que par Heero lui-même. Aucun des deux ne l'avaient regardé avec ces yeux affamés.

La main de Quatre attrapa son débardeur et tira --Heero entendit le tissu se déchirer un peu--et puis il y eut une bouche collée contre son torse, juste au-dessus d'un de ses mamelons. Le vêtement devint humide et Heero sentit un morsure au travers du coton -- l'autre main de Quatre glissa sous son débardeur, fit son chemin vers ses côtes-- ses doigts effleurèrent un des mamelons de Heero --les pieds de Heero glissèrent sur les tuiles quand il sursauta et il faillit tomber tête la première au travers de la lucarne, bousculant Quatre. Ils lancèrent tous deux leurs mains devant eux pour s'appuyer contre l'autre coté de la fenêtre --le débardeur de Heero se déchira un peu plus quand le pilote blond libéra sa main--et puis ils se figèrent tous les deux, déséquilibrés, écoutant les tuiles tomber en bas du toit, claquant contre les gouttières avant de dégringoler le long de la maison. Puis il y eut un bruit de pierre contre du métal.

Ils échangèrent un regard coupable.

-Où tu avais garé la moto de Trowa déjà?

* * *

Une minute plus tard, ils étaient dans la chambre de Quatre, la porte fermée à clef, les rideaux tirés. Une faible lumière passait au travers. Ce n'était pas assez noir pour ne pas voir ce qu'il y avait dans la chambre; Heero conclut donc que c'était juste une tentative pour garder ce qui était à l'extérieur... à l'extérieur.

Ses pensées passaient encore en boucle dans sa tête, incapables d'en sortir, tournant de plus en plus vite et se mélangeant en route. Il en attrapa une qui volait pas trop loin et décida de partir de celle-ci, espérant démêler le reste.

-Quatre, tu n'as pas répondu plus tôt. Tu es gay?

-Je pensais que c'était évident, répondit le blond tout en se retournant vers Heero, désinvolte à part ses mains qui défroissaient nerveusement son pantalon.

-...donc tu l'es.

-Oui. Oui, je le suis. Est-ce que ça va être un problème?

Heero lui envoya un regard soupçonneux.

-Ça dépend. Est-ce que c'était pour ça que tu as suggéré cet arrangement?

Quatre fronça les sourcils, comme s'il était déçu que Heero puisse douter de lui comme ça.

-Non. J'ai suggéré l'arrangement parce que nous avions besoin de trouver une façon d'évacuer nos tensions, et je croyais honnêtement que ça avait une chance de fonctionner. Ça a aussi une très grande chance d'échouer misérablement, mais personne n'avait de meilleure idée, si je me souviens bien.

Heero hocha la tête pensivement.

-Bien sûr, avoir accès à quatre extrêmement séduisant jeunes hommes est un effet secondaire dont mon corps ne se plaint pas, ajouta Winner avec un petit rire gêné.

-Quatre autres? répliqua Heero, pas convaincu. Je suppose que les autres ne sont pas si mal, mais--

Quatre lui renvoya son regard noir.

-Arrête de te dénigrer. Tu es super sexy.

Heero baissa le regard pour se regarder, douteux.

-Je suis maigre--

Quatre fit un bruit pour montrer sa désapprobation et souleva le bas du débardeur de Heero.

-Je préfère dire élancé. Tu es mince, mais je ne vois certainement pas tes côtes, là, ajouta-t-il, ses doigts dessinant les muscles abdominaux. Tu vois? Tu as même la tablette de chocolat.

Se sentant mal à l'aise, Heero ne répondit pas. Ils se tenaient l'un en face de l'autre, les mains de Quatre sur les hanches de Heero, chacun baissant les yeux sur le torse de l'autre pour ne pas croiser le regard -- et dans le cas de Quatre, pour essayer d'avoir un autre aperçu de ces tétons sombres, probablement.

-As-tu déjà... eu une relation sexuelle avant?

-Pas vraiment, répondit Quatre après une seconde d'hésitation. Pas jusqu'au bout, je veux dire. Pas de pénétration. Mais j'ai expérimenté avec des amis.

-Oh, ok, dit Heero.

Au moins un d'entre eux deux savait quoi faire.

Quatre lui lança un regard si perplexe qu'il se demande s'il avait terminé sa phrase à voix haute sans s'en être aperçu.

-Mais je pensais... Est-ce que les autres...?

Heero haussa les épaules.

-Se sont servi de l'arrangement? Oui, quelques-uns uns l'ont fait. Ils ne se sont juste pas embêtés avec les préliminaires, ce qui ne semble pas être l'approche que tu préfères.

-Oh, répondit Quatre, ses yeux s'illuminant de compréhension.

Les autres n'avaient probablement pas pris le temps de savourer la rencontre du tout. Il se demanda lesquels d'entre eux étaient déjà passés à l'action. Duo, probablement, il passait son temps à crier sur tous les toits à quel point il était excité... et il ne pouvait pas voir Wufei remiser ses inhibitions si rapidement. Hmm. Bien, Trowa et Heero ensemble était quelque chose qu'il aurait aimé voir...

-Tu n'as pas à réciproquer quoi que ce soit, mais ça ne me dérangera pas si tu le fais, expliqua Quatre, sachant que Heero aimait avoir des instructions précises. Aussi longtemps que tu me dis si tu n'aimes pas ce que je fais.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'aimer ça--, protesta Heero par habitude.

Il se tut quand il aperçut le regard sévère que Quatre lui envoyait.

-Il se trouve que je préfère quand mon partenaire a du plaisir. Donc je vais m'assurer que tu en aies, lui dit-il d'un ton sûr de lui, tout en le poussant vers le lit.

Heero n'avait nul par d'autre où aller; il s'assit donc. C'était bizarre de laisser quelqu'un d'autre le déshabiller; il repoussa donc les mains de Quatre et le fit lui-même, enlevant son débardeur tout en envoyant valser ses chaussures plus loin, puis il se tortilla un peu pour sortir de ses shorts, essayant de ne pas regarder le blond qui se tenait toujours en face du lit et qui le regardait. Heero ne voulait pas voir son expression.

Toutefois, il était à la hauteur de l'entrejambe de Quatre, et c'était difficile de ne pas apercevoir la tente qui grandissait rapidement dans son pantalon.

Quatre avait indiqué qu'un peu d'initiative de sa part ne le dérangerait pas non? Et il commençait à être ennuyer de n'être utilisé que comme une poupée gonflable. Peut-être que faire quelque chose d'autre que de se contenter de réagir à ce qui lui était fait rendrait la rencontre plus intéressante.

Il tendit les bras vers la taille de Quatre et commença à déboutonner son pantalon.

-Heero...!

Heero leva les yeux. Quatre se mordait la lèvre inférieure et le regardait fixement, les yeux grands ouverts.

-Quoi?

Ça ne pouvait pas être un problème si terrible puisque Quatre ne lui avait pas encore dit d'arrêter --il sentit quelque chose d'humide et de chaud contre sa paume.

Heero jeta un coup d'œil les sous-vêtements du blond. On pouvait presque voir au travers du caleçon, autour du bout de son érection... Heero décida que c'était flatteur. D'une certaine façon. Enfin, à moins que Winner soit simplement frustré à CE point. Il continua de déboutonner le pantalon de son co-équipier avec des mains qui ne tremblaient presque pas. N'étant toujours pas certain qu'il doive toucher Quatre avec autant d'attention, il essaya d'éviter tout réel contact, mais il ne pouvait empêcher le tissu de frotter et de tirer contre l'érection du blond.

-Heero, si tu n'arrêtes pas je vais jouir dans mon caleçon, l'informa Quatre d'une voix défaillante.

Ses mains se refermèrent gentiment autours de celles de Heero. Il les lui serra un peu et les garda dans les siennes pour quelques secondes. Le garçon aux cheveux bruns releva les yeux, confus.

Quatre souleva une des main de Heero et effleura l'intérieur de son poignet avec ses lèvres. Heero se figea.

-Relaxe, Heero. Ce n'est pas une course, et je veux savourer ça. Te savourer.

Ses doigts glissèrent le long des bras de Heero, lentement, doucement. Ils suivirent les clavicules du brun jusqu'au creux à la base du cou, puis il effleura sa gorge. Il ne le poussa qu'à peine avant que Heero ne renverse la tête docilement. Le Japonais s'étonna de l'habilité de son camarade à suggérer les choses si clairement avec un simple effleurement.

Et puis Quatre se pencha vers l'avant et caressa sa gorge offerte de ses lèvres, et Heero se surprit à frissonner.

-C'est bon?

-... Oui, admit-il à contre cœur. Mais--pas assez.

Quatre gloussa alors qu'il embrassait encore sa gorge.

-Sois patient, conseilla-t-il en un murmure, son souffle refroidissant le coin de peau qu'il avait réchauffée avec ses lèvres humides.

-C'est...

Un autre baiser, un peu plus bas, un petit coup de langue au-dessus de sa un voyage.

Baiser, coup de langue, baiser, un peu plus bas encore vers le torse de Heero.

-Ce qui est important...

Un mordillement, un frottement de nez contre son torse, un autre baiser humide.

-...C'est la promenade, pas le but.

Quand le voyage de Quatre l'amena finalement à l'un de ses mamelons, Heero était largement prêt à attraper une pleine poignée de ces cheveux blonds qui chatouillaient son torse pour le presser contre lui. Les lèvres de Quatre et ses mains sur les genoux de Heero étaient les seuls points de contact entre eux, et bien que normalement les contacts physiques le dérangent, c'était quelque chose d'autre quand il était excité et avait besoin de stimulation.

...Pas qu'il était spécialement excité, bien sûr, mais l'anticipation et l'attente étaient agaçantes. Les effleurements de Quatre promettaient... des choses, et ne lui donnaient que des échantillons de ce qui allait suivre. Il était un tel allumeur--AIE!!

Winner lécha le mamelon mordu, puis commença à le sucer avec enthousiasme. Heero trouva miraculeusement encore un peu de patience.

C'était bon finalement, chaud, des lèvres humides sur son torse, mais sa patience commença à diminuer quand la faim initiale dans les actions de l'autre garçon disparut, devint plus douce. Heero remua, rechignant à demander à Quatre de changer quoique ce soit à qu'il le faisait. Après tout, ce n'était pas si mal, seulement... pas assez.

Winner leva les yeux, ses iris bleu-verts le questionnant. Heero remarqua que sa peau délicate était rougie et que ses pupilles étaient dilatées, et pour une raison ou pour une autre, il dut soudain se retenir de se tortiller nerveusement.

-... 'eero?

-Je ne suis pas si fragile, tu sais, marmonna-t-il, ne voulant pas dire clairement ce qu'il voulait.

-Je ne te dorlote pas, Heero, simplement je--ooh.

Qui avait laissé Duo apprendre à Quatre à sourire comme ça? Ça donnait la chair de poule--OUCH! Encore mordu!

-Tu te raidis, Heero, observa Winner. Est-ce que tu aimes ça?

Heero lui lança un regard noir, rougissant un peu.

-Non. ... enfin... Oui--non.

C'était douloureux, mais toujours mieux que de se faire allumer. Oui, c'était ça.

Okay, ce n'était pas une mauvaise sorte de douleur. Ce qui lui causait quelques problèmes à admettre; il avait de la difficulté à accepter que mauvais et douloureux n'étaient pas forcément synonymes.

-Oui ou non?

-... J'imagine--Ça ne me dérange pas.

L'adolescent blond gloussa et commença à se mordiller un chemin vers son autre mamelon. Heero regarda avec intérêt, notant distraitement que le rythme de ses battements de cœur commençait à s'accélérer.

-Appuie-toi sur tes mains, Heero, ordonna son co-équipier, sa voix toujours basse et pas vraiment douce.

Il obéit, et continua à surveiller au travers ses yeux à demi-clos. Winner semblait vouloir couvrir tout son torse de morsures et de baisers.

Ce fut seulement quand la langue de Quatre abandonna les muscles abdominaux de Heero pour tracer le creux entre son bas-ventre et l'os de sa hanche que le japonais compris ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu--

Bien, il savait ce que Quatre faisait, mais pas POURQUOI!

-POURQUOI?

-C'est agréable? demanda Quatre un instant avant de poser un baiser sur son ventre.

Les muscles de Heero -- et son membre -- se raidirent involontairement.

-Mais tu n'as pas besoin de -- de me faire -- de faire ça!

Quatre s'arrêta, et Heero attendit, son corps gémissant à cause de la perte de sensations, mais son sens de l'équité était satisfait. Même s'il dési--était _curieux_, même s'il était curieux de savoir ce que ça faisait de... de... d'avoir la bouche de quelqu'un _l_, il ne voyait pas quelle sorte de plaisir son co-équipier pourrait bien recevoir à faire ça pour lui. Ce n'était pas la même chose que de le branler pendant qu'il le prenait; Quatre ne faisait rien pour lui-même en même temps qu'il lui donnait du plaisir.

-Et si je veux le faire?

-Et si--uhm. Tu veux vraiment? demanda Heero, déchiré entre son doute et son envie d'oublier ses scrupules et de prendre avantage de l'offre.

-Oh oui. Je crois que c'est ce qu'on appelle une fixation orale, expliqua Winner.

Et puis il enveloppa de sa bouche--chaudehumidedouce-- le bout du membre de Heero et fit glisser ses lèvres sur la verge, l'avalant sans efforts. Le bout de sa langue traçait des motifs sur la peau de Heero, mais puisque presque tout son attention était portée sur ne pas donner de coups de hanches pour forcer cette bouche à l'avaler complètement, il n'essaya pas trop fort de deviner ce qu'ils représentaient. Pour ce que ça lui faisait, Quatre pouvait bien être en train de dessiner les plans de ZERO sur sa queue, aussi longtemps qu'il n'arrêtait pas.

Quatre releva sa tête, ses yeux brillant malicieusement.

-Tu veux toujours que j'arrête?

Heero toussa, embarrassé de laisser son corps montrer si clairement ses désirs.

-Uhm. Bien, si tu aimes ça tant que ça...

Il sut qu'il n'avait pas dupé Winner quand le blond commença à rire doucement. Heero lui lança un regard noir, n'appréciant pas qu'on se moque de lui.

Cela aurait été plus gratifiant de voir Quatre s'arrêter de rire si son expression amusée n'avait pas été remplacée par ce... regard bizarre... pensif... _doux_.

-Tu es étonnement _mignon_ quand tu rougis, Heero.

Le garçon aux cheveux bruns bafouilla, offensé.

-Mignon?! Je ne suis pas mignon!! Et je ne suis pas en train de rougir non plus!

Quatre leva un sourcil sarcastique.

-Vu qu'il n'y a pas de miroirs ici, je dirais que je suis dans une meilleure position que toi pour apprécier à quel point tu es mignon, et crois-moi, tu es d'un rose positivement adorable.

Les joues de Heero semblaient être en feu.

-Suce et ferme-la, gronda-t-il tout en poussant la tête délicate de Quatre vers son membre.

-Dans quel ordre?

Une seconde plus tard, il avait sa bouche trop pleine pour parler. Heero était très satisfait.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende --et sente--que Quatre, d'une manière ou d'une autre, était ENCORE en train de parler. C'était quelque chose d'indistinct qui sonnait vaguement comme 'mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question', et Heero l'aurait joyeusement assassiné pour la lueur taquine dans ses yeux s'il n'avait pas été aussi occupé à fondre sur le lit.

-Les deux--aucun... Je m'en fous, continue ou je te tue!

Ça ne dérangeait plus Heero que Quatre rie, parce que la manière dont les sons résonnaient avec sa chair sensible était de l'extase à l'état pur.

Le premier effleurement de quelque chose d'humide entre ses fesses passa presque inaperçu, Heero étant perdu dans les sensations que la bouche de Quatre lui infligeait. Le second effleurement, glissant contre son anus, taquinant sa peau, la faisant picoter plaisamment, fut accepté avec autant de facilité que la sensation chaude autours de sa verge qui lui faisait courber ses orteils. Quand Quatre passa un troisième doigt couvert de lubrifiant entre ses fesses, il écarta les jambes, espérant que l'invitation soit assez claire. Il était sûr que Quatre voulait bien faire, mais il était simplement trop gentil.

Il pensa à pousser contre les doigts, mais les dents de Quatre étaient toujours sur son érection et il ne voulait pas vraiment les sentir maintenant.

-Encore, gronda-t-il, surprenant assez Quatre pour que celui-ci relève la tête et le regarde.

Quatre n'eut pas le temps de parler.

-Est-ce que tu vas me baiser, ou vas-tu continuer à jouer avec moi toute la journée?

Quatre eut l'air surpris et décontenancé pendant une seconde, et puis il sourit encore une fois d'une façon plein de confiance en soi, et répondit :

-Je vais te baiser... éventuellement.

Ou peut-être qu'il avait dit quelque chose d'autre mais puisqu'il avait répondu en même temps qu'il enfonçait un doigt complètement en Heero en même temps, le brun n'enregistra pas vraiment les mots exacts.

-Tu aimes ça fort, Heero? demanda Quatre tout en glissant son doigt tranquillement en dedans puis en dehors de lui.

Heero tomba sur les coudes, essayant de trouver quelque chose sur lequel poser ses pieds pour donner à Quatre meilleur accès.

-... J'imagine--je sais pas... haleta-t-il, répondant d'un ton absent tout en essayant de placer ses hanches sous le bon angle.

Maudit soit Quatre pour vouloir avoir une conversation maintenant. Comment était-il censé se concentrer?

-Les autres...

-Ils y sont allés à la barbare et c'était bon? demanda Quatre alors qu'un deuxième doigt taquinait son entrée, ne suivant pas tout de suite le premier.

Heero cligna des yeux en le regardant, secoua la tête pour chasser les mèches de cheveux qui était tombés devant ses yeux et qui l'empêchaient de voir l'expression de Quatre. Il ne pouvait pas interpréter le ton de sa voix. Quatre avait semblé.. à court de souffle, pour une raison ou pour une autre.

Heero hocha la tête, fronçant les sourcils quand il sentit le blond ralentir son exploration.

-Oui... Plus violent... Prudent, mais pas... pas si... T'avise pas d'arrêter maintenant !! gronda-t-il, plantant ses talons sur le plancher, contre le lit, et utilisant l'appui comme une prise pour se plonger sur les doigts de Quatre. Il y eut un petit éclair de douleur, mais ce n'était rien comparé à la satisfaction d'être un peu plus près de la vraie pénétration.

Quatre le regarda essayer de se baiser sur ses doigts, ses yeux sombres et affamés. Les yeux de Heero rencontrèrent les siens et les retinrent, refusant de détourner le regard en premier, même quand un petit sourire narquois apparut sur les lèvres du blond.

Et puis il n'y eut plus rien à l'intérieur de lui et Quatre était en train de s'asseoir sur le lit à coté de lui, s'adossant paresseusement contre la tête de lit. Une fois de plus Heero cligna des yeux, transpirant légèrement, haletant, se demandant ce qui se passait. Quatre lui donna un petit coup de pied, plaça ses talons sur le lit pour que ses jambes soient un peu pliées. Son érection se dressait, dure et rouge alors qu'il la pompait lentement à deux mains, la lubrifiant minutieusement.

-Quatre ?

Le blond sourit encore et tapota sa cuisse.

-Viens t'asseoir là.

Heero le regarda fixement tout en roulant sur le coté, passant une main dans ses mèches pour les décoller de son front humide.

-Tu veux que je m'assoie sur tes genoux.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'érection de Quatre. Il voyait sur quoi il était réellement supposé s'asseoir.

-Huh, grogna-t-il, sceptique.

Quatre n'était pas aussi long que Trowa, mais il était plus large que lui, et à peu près de la même longueur que Wufei.

-Ne me dis que tu as peur ?

Lançant un regard noir, Heero s'agenouilla sur le lit, enjamba les cuisses de Quatre, et se laissa glisser vers son bas-ventre. Ils cessèrent tous les deux de respirer quand leurs érections se rencontrèrent.

Heero attrapa la tête de lit de chaque coté de la tête de Quatre, s'agenouillant sur le lit pour relever ses hanches. Il ferma ses yeux quand il sentit le bout de l'érection de Quatre cogner contre l'intérieur de ses cuisses, laisser une ligne humide refroidissant rapidement contre ses testicules. Il supposa que Quatre tenait son érection, visant son entrée, quand il la sentit presser contre l'anneau de muscles et les mains de Quatre le poussant vers le bas gentiment.

Il dut aller doucement, sentant Quatre l'emplir centimètre par centimètre. C'était chaud, et si gros ; il pensa plusieurs fois que sa peau allait se déchirer. La sensation, comme toujours, était un peu bizarre--comme si son corps savait qu'il n'était pas fait pour avoir quelque chose d'inséré là--mais il ne pouvait pas nier que cette chaleur à l'intérieur de lui, que cet impression d'être rempli... c'était agréable.

Quelques secondes et une petite éternité plus tard, il était assis sur Quatre, ses genoux plantés dans le matelas de chaque coté de la taille de son partenaire. Le blond releva ses propres genoux, donnant à Heero quelque chose pour s'appuyer, même juste un peu. Le brun en profita donc, retenant son souffle quand l'angle de l'érection à l'intérieur de lui changea. Il commença à bouger lentement, s'habituant à la sensation. C'était si étrange de pouvoir contrôler l'angle, la vitesse--ce qu'il ressentait dépendait uniquement de lui. Il aimait ça. Il aimait beaucoup ça.

Quatre aimait ça aussi, apparemment, si sa peau rougie, la sueur qui mouillait son front, et son expression d'extase douloureuse étaient d'une quelconque indication. Heero sourit, moqueur.

-Ça va, Quatre ? demanda-t-il d'un un ton faussement concerné alors qu'il commençait à bouger plus rapidement, à monter sur l'érection de Quatre pour s'empaler aussitôt dessus.

-Tu me le dis si c'est trop...

Le blond gronda, ruant sous lui. Heero oublia de respirer quand il sentit la queue de Quatre le pénétrer complètement, avec un peu plus de force qu'il ne l'avait prévu.

-Oh, je vais t'en donne moi, du trop...

Heero ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire de satisfaction-- finalement, Quatre allait mettre plus d'énergie à le prendre-- ce qui... n'était pas quelque chose à faire avec Quatre, parce que celui-ci ralentit encore une fois.

-... Ou peut-être pas.

-Quoi ?!

-C'est toi qui est à cheval sur moi... lui dit le blond avec un sourire qui était à la fois très content de lui-même et totalement innocent. Alors chevauche.

Avec un grognement féroce, Heero accepta le défi. Il allait montrer à Quatre comment on faisait.

Enfin, comment il aimait que ce soit fait. Pour plus tard. Ou quelque chose comme ça--ooh, cet endroit, celui que Trowa lui avait montré ! Il redescendit, essayant de retrouver le bon angle. Manqué. Effleuré. Manqué encore. Manqué--trouv ! Et trouvé encore une fois.

Ensuit tout devint confus. À un moment donné, Quatre commença à bouger sous lui, rencontrant ses coups sauvages avec force, mais il ne pouvait pas se rappeler de l'avoir vu, ou entendu, parce que ce qu'il ressentait était bien plus captivant. Et irrésistible. Et--Ohputainsibon.

Il n'entendit même pas le son de la tête du lit qui se fendait sous ses main, parce qu'il était trop occupé à crier de plaisir.

-... Tu aime baiser, non ? lui demanda Quatre alors qu'ils étaient côte à côte dans le lit, admirant le plafond.

Heero renifla d'un ton moqueur, et la main qui était restée contre la tête de lit fendue fut placée sous sa tête avec désinvolture.

-Ce serait bizarre si je n'aimais pas ça. Est-ce qu'aimer le sexe est quelque chose de trop normal pour moi ?

-Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, grommela Quatre.

-Alors demande comme il faut.

Heero savait ce que Quatre avait voulu demander, mais il était fatigué et avait envie de dormir; il aurait préféré discuter un autre jour de savoir si oui ou non son introduction au monde du sexe avait été digne d'un roman à l'eau de rose.

-Tu aimes... le sexe anal.

Visiblement, Quatre avait décidé de réviser sa première question.

-... J'imagine que j'aime ça, réfléchit Heero, décidant de ne pas montrer à quel point ses première expériences l'avaient troublé.

Il avait aimé avoir des relations sexuelles avec Quatre, et ça ne le dérangerait pas si le blond invoquait l'arrangement une autre fois ; c'était tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir.

-Je me demande si je vais préférer être dessus ou pas.

Il sourit à Quatre dans l'ombre. Les yeux bleu-vert de son coéquipiers pétillèrent.

-Je sais que ça va me faire plaisir de t'aider à décider, répliqua Quatre, avec une voix qui aurait été rauque et séductrice s'il n'avait pas essayé de ne pas rire.

Heero eut un petit rire, fatigué, et ferma les yeux pour se reposer un peu.


	5. Le tour de Duo

Traduction: Toujours Kurai. Dites-lui merci:-)

**Mercredi après-midi **

Après que Heero ait ramassé ses vêtements et l'ait quitté, Quatre resta à paresser au lit on petit quart d'heure. Il entendit la douche couler et regarda l'horloge, se demandant si ça valait vraiment la peine de se lever. Il se sentait encore détendu, et -enfin, pas tout à fait heureux, mais plutôt satisfait. Paisible, un peu.

Heero était satisfait et relaxé, lui aussi. Quatre pouvait le sentir à l'intérieur, là où Rashid et son père et Iria et toutes les personnes importantes pour lui se trouvaient. Les émotions de Heero auraient pu rendre Quatre triste, parce qu'elles étaient comme neuves, teintées d'une nuance de surprise, comme si Heero les ressentait pour la première fois depuis un long moment, mais Quatre décida plutôt d'en être heureux pour lui.

Et ok, peut-être un peu fier de lui-même.

Mais juste un peu.

Il se leva, se nettoya avec un Kleenex et commença à chercher ses vêtements.

Il n'y avait personne dans la cuisine, ni dans le salon. Il prit note en passant de changer la table, ou au moins de jeter l'ancienne. Ses deux parties étaient toujours appuyées contre le mur, là où Heero les avait mises après les avoir brisées en deux le jour où Quatre avait fait sa proposition. Ce n'était pas surprenant que cela le fasse se sentir encore plus fier. Son idée fonctionnait! ... enfin, pour lui, au moins. La veille, il avait été préoccupé par sa réunion et n'avait pas penser vérifier auprès de Trowa, et Wufei n'avait pas daigner manger avec eux. Il décida de trouver si ça fonctionnait aussi pour ses co-équipiers.

Il entra dans la cuisine et vérifia l'état du dîner. C'était le tour de Duo de s'occuper du repas, ce qui voulait dire qu'il avait probablement acheté de la pizza ou ouvert une boîte de quelque chose - ahh. Une commande à emporter. Du mexicain. Eh bien, il y en avait largement assez pour tous et il avait faim, donc ça irait.

Il ouvrit la porte de la cuisine, se demandant où ils étaient tous, et entendit la voix de Wufei juste derrière le coin de la maison.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda joyeusement Quatre en les rejoignant.

Un regard noir de la part de Trowa et un haussement d'épaules de celle de Wufei l'accueillirent, suivit par un mouvement de la tête en direction de - oh Allah; la moto de Trowa.

-Des tuiles sont tombées du toit, l'informa brusquement le garçon aux yeux verts.

Quatre grimaça, se sentant coupable.

-Ah... Est-ce que c'est sérieux?

Trowa se releva, nettoyant ses mains sur un chiffon.

-Juste une bosse, répondit-il avec un soupir las. Mais elle bloque la roue.

-Et il faudra refaire la peinture, commenta Duo en balançant ses jambes paresseusement.

Il était assis sur la petite clôture qui entourait la parcelle de légumes abandonnée, et regardait Trowa bricoler sa moto avec intérêt.

-Eh, Quat, pourquoi tu fais cette tête? Qu'est-ce que t'as fait?

Le pilote blond rougit un peu quand ils se tournèrent tous vers lui. Trowa laissa ses yeux parcourir le corps de Quatre et sa bouche s'étira en un sourire narquois.

_-Qui_ tu t'es fait?

Pendant un moment, aucun des trois garçons ne réagit. Et puis, après avoir assimilé le changement significatif apporté à la question, ils conclurent qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule réponse possible. Puis Quatre vira d'un rouge presque violet, Wufei commença à bafouiller d'indignation et Duo perdit l'équilibre et faillit tomber de la clôture.

-TROWA!

Barton continuait à s'essuyer les mains, et aurait parut aussi inexpressif qu'à l'habitude s'il n'y avait pas eu ce petit sourire satisfait qui étirait toujours ses lèvres.

-Je demande juste.

-Eh bien, ne demande pas! gronda Wufei, les poings serrés par la colère.

Trowa ne parut pas reconnaître la menace inhérente à son expression enragée, ou s'il la remarqua, il s'en foutait.

-Huh. C'est dommage, on dirait que tu es le seul pour qui ça n'a pas marché, Chang, commenta Trowa calmement tout en relevant le pied de la moto pour la pousser le long du mur.

Quatre se demanda pourquoi Trowa assumait que Wufei avait... bref. On voyait bien à la façon embarrassé et pincée d'agir de Wufei qu'il trouvait l'idée d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec un autre garçon toujours aussi dégoûtante qu'avant. Peut-être que c'était une façon subtile de Trowa d'insinuer que s'il n'avait pas encore été trouver Heero, il devrait le faire au plut tôt ou quelque chose comme ça.

-Maxwell, tu m'aides? demanda Trowa, qui avait de la difficulté à faire avancer la moto en ligne droite à cause du métal tordu frottant contre la roue.

Duo, paraissant encore abasourdi, sauta de la clôture et alla l'aider à traîner la moto, fronçant les sourcils. Quatre se serait bien demandé pourquoi, mais il était trop occupé à essayer de cesser de rougir.

-A propos, Quatre, j'espère que c'était bien? commenta Trowa avec désinvolture, un éclair malicieux dansant dans ses yeux.

Le blond senti ses joues rougir encore une fois. Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua que Wufei se tendait.

-Eh bien... Plutôt oui, réussit-il à répondre.

Son éducation ne l'avait pas préparé à parler d'affaires sexuelles avec autant de désinvolture; d'en parler comme ça, il se sentait bizarrement coupable. Il s'attendait presque à voir ses sœurs aînées surgir de derrière le coin de la maison et le réprimander comme un enfant de dix ans pour un tel manque de manières.

-Au fait... Désolé pour ta moto, s'excusa-t-il; il ne voulait pas attendre trop longtemps avant de le faire ou Trowa penserait qu'il essayait de cacher sa faute. Je paierai pour tout ce dont tu as besoin pour les réparations, je te le promets.

Trowa s'arrêta de marcher et le fixa du regard.

-Désolé? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, désolé?

Quatre se sentit rougir et fut tenté de se tortiller de manière coupable.

-J'étais sur le toit plus tôt.

-Et tu as fait tomber une tuile?

-Oui... Bien, pas moi, mais c'était de ma faute ... Je suis désolé.

-Qui alors--

Trowa s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase pour se mettre à le regarder encore plus fixement, comme s'il pouvait lire ses pensées.

Wufei cligna des yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais tu le toit qui aurait pu faire tomber une t-

_-Qui_, Wufei. Qui est-ce qu'il se faisait sur le toit? répondit patiemment Trowa, fixant toujours Quatre avec un sourire étirant lentement ses lèvres.

Duo en resta bouche bée.

-Attendsattendsattends. Sur le TOIT?

-Nous n'étions pas - nous ne sommes pas - on est pas RESTÉS là! bafouilla Quatre, souhaitant de tout son cœur que la terre s'ouvre sous ses pieds et l'avale.

-C'EST TROP D'INFORMATION!

Wufei les planta là, les joues, le cou et le front cramoisis et claqua la porte de la cuisine derrière lui.

-On pourrait croire qu'il est puceau, commenta Trowa en secouant la tête.

-Peut-être qu'il n'est tout simplement pas aussi pervers que toi, Tro, dit Duo en le regardant. C'est pas mal surprenant de ta part, au fait.

Trowa sourit mais ne répondit pas. Duo soupira bruyamment.

-Et moi qui pensais que tu étais un gentil jeune homme calme et silencieux... Ca t'amuse de jouer avec ma santé mentale, hein.

Quatre étouffa un ricanement en les suivant à l'arrière de la maison pour leur ouvrir la porte du garage. Par la porte de la cuisine, on pouvait voir Wufei mettre la table, ses joues encore rouges d'embarras et son dos raide de colère.

-On ne s'est jamais beaucoup relaxés les uns avec les autres avant, remarqua Trowa avec désinvolture en poussant la moto à l'intérieur du garage avec l'aide de Duo.

C'était vrai; ils ne se connaissaient pas depuis si longtemps que ça au fond, et les rares fois où ils s'étaient rencontré, ça avait généralement été dans des situations de combat. Quand ils devaient partager un repère, c'était habituellement entre deux crises, deux attaques, et ça ressemblait davantage à la cohabitation forcée de fauves dans une toute petit cage. Quatre avait essayé d'avoir des conversations avec les autres pilotes, mais à part Duo, les autres ne lui répondaient que rarement. Et ils étaient tous si compétitifs ...

-Et quand tu te détends, tu deviens pervers? répliqua Duo plutôt râleur.

Trowa haussa une épaule, de sa façon irritante qui semblait dire j'ai-pas-envie-de-hausser-les-deux-épaules-pour-toi.

-J'ai grandi avec des mercenaires, Maxwell. Tu t'attends à ce que je fasse des blagues à propos de lapins et de marguerites?

Duo lui envoya un regard mauvais.

-Arrête de m'appeler Maxwell. Qui t'es, Wufei?

-Non, le balai dans mon cul est toujours temporaire. Dommage.

Duo et Quatre en restèrent tous deux bouche bée. Trowa, toujours aussi inexpressif, vérifia sa moto une dernière fois. Cette fois, Quatre ne put contenir son rire choqué, et Duo se joignit à lui une seconde plus tard. Trowa se redressa et les regarda en haussant les épaules une fois de plus.

-Je ne savais pas si l'utilisation de ton prénom te dérangeait. C'est pas comme si nous étions amis.

Duo hésita, regarda ailleurs et répondit avec une voix plus douce :

-Ça ne me dérange pas. Maxwell, c'est Père.

Ce n'étaient que trois mots, mais aussi amical que Duo fut en général, Quatre ne pouvait se rappeler celui-ci partager quelque chose d'aussi personnel.

* * *

Heero était dans la cuisine avec Wufei quand Duo, Trowa et Quatre entrèrent. Quoique en fait, on aurait presque pu oublier le 'avec'. Heero était dans la cuisine, et Wufei était dans la cuisine, mais il était clair que Wufei, qui surveillait la nourriture avec son air renfrogné, ne souhaitait rien de plus que d'être ailleurs. Quant à Heero, il était déjà assis à table, les yeux dans le vague. Il ne paraissait même pas se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas seul. Sur n'importe qui d'autre, Duo aurait appelé cette expression 'rêvasser'. 'Quatre doit être un dieu au lit,' pensa-t-il avec autant d'amusement que de consternation.

-Eh... La bouffe doit être prête maintenant, non? demanda-t-il, un sourire aux lèvres, espérant être le seul à pouvoir sentir à quel point l'atmosphère de la pièce était lourde.

-Oui, grogna Wufei tout en jetant presque l'un des plats sur la table.

Quatre eut un petit mouvement de recul, puis prit place à côté de Heero. Duo était toujours debout en train de vérifier le reste de la nourriture et ne put donc pas protester quand Trowa lui vola sa place habituelle, en face de Heero.

Mais de toute façon, il n'était pas vraiment sûr de vouloir faire face à Heero aujourd'hui.

-Encore des repas à emporter? commenta Trowa tout en se servant.

-Ouais, ben, je m'excuse de ne pas savoir cuisiner, râla Duo.

Il s'abstint de se mettre en colère; Trowa ne savait pas cuisiner beaucoup mieux que lui, et Quatre était effroyable aux fourneaux... effroyable dans le sens 'si nous pouvions nous servir de sa bouffe comme arme biologique, nous gagnerions la guerre'.

Wufei s'assit au bout de la table et commença à manger, irradiant des ondes télépathiques leur indiquant très clairement, 'ne me parlez pas'.

Duo résista à la forte envie qu'il avait de lui jeter des regards noirs. Quel con. Tout le monde dans la pièce avait des problèmes personnels, mais personne ne les cultivait comme s'il allait se sentir tout nu sans eux. Et bien sûr, pas besoin de demander pour savoir la très importante opinion de Chang Wufei sur un sujet aussi indécent que la nudité en public.

Duo décida d'aller courir à poil dans le hangar à Gundams, un jour, juste pour voir la gueule que ferait Wufei.

A coté de lui, Quatre remplissait l'assiette de Heero, le réprimandant de manger aussi peu. Heero paraissait perplexe, mais accepta la nourriture sans dire un mot. Duo essaya de ne pas regarder fixement l'interaction, et essaya encore plus de ne pas imaginer ce qui s'était passé pendant leur petit interlude. Vu le comportement si calme et conciliant de Quatre, il avait de la difficulté à imaginer celui-ci en train de dominer Heero, et Heero se souciait tellement peu des autres que Duo ne pouvait simplement pas le voir déclencher une rencontre sexuelle. Mais l'expression neutre - pas hostile, ou méfiante, mais pour une fois, vraiment neutre - sur le visage de Heero, et le sourire un peu embarrassé, un peu fier sur les lèvres de Quatre... quelque chose s'était passé. Quelque chose qui ne comportait pas de douleur ou d'humiliation comme il l'avait craint.

Sur le toit, ça alors! Qui aurait cru ça de Q-man? Il gloussa et bannit ses pensées noires. Les autres se poseraient des question s'il était trop sérieux pendant un repas; pas qu'il rie ou blague autant qu'ils semblaient le penser -- s'il était aussi grave qu'ils le croyaient, il n'aurait même pas le temps de _respirer_ -- mais les repas à heures régulières le mettaient toujours de bonne humeur.

Et de savoir que Quatre, au moins, ne considérait pas Heero comme une pute, bon à rien d'autre que d'écarter les jambes, le mettait de meilleure humeur encore. Duo avait vu trop de cas comme ça pendant le temps qu'il avait passé dans la rue; de jeunes filles et de jeunes garçons dont la seule façon de survivre était de laisser quiconque les voulait utiliser leur corps en échange de leur protection. Ce n'était pas qu'il pensait que Heero était devenu moins compétent parce qu'il avait accepté de se faire baiser par le reste d'entre eux, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre ça ne semblait rien changer; d'après ses souvenirs, quand quelqu'un vendait son corps, il semblait tomber tout en bas de la hiérarchie et toutes les compétences autres que celles au lit étaient totalement oubliées.

Exactement ce que Wufei faisait, en fait. D'accord, Duo n'était pas certain encore si ce dégoût violent de la part du pilote Chinois était simplement dû à de l'homophobie généralisée ou s'il considérait vraiment que Heero n'était digne que de son mépris, mais dans les deux cas, ça emmerdait Duo. Heero était _à lui_. Enfin, pas dans un sens sexuel ou sentimental, mais il avait trouvé Heero, avait sauvé son cul et l'avait ramené à la maison. Heero était si inepte socialement parlant, si méfiant, qu'il rappelait à Duo certains des enfant que Solo avait intégré à leur groupe. Donc oui, il se sentait comme responsable, un peu, même s'il savait qu'ils étaient du même âge et que Heero n'avait pas vraiment besoin de protection ou de conseils. Ils étaient amis, ou au moins, Heero était son ami, et même si ce n'était pas la même sorte d'amitié chaleureuse et facile que celle qu'il commençait à partager avec Quatre, il veillait quand même sur ses amis.

Wufei, jusqu'à maintenant, n'était définitivement pas un ami. Duo n'était pas ami avec les coincés du cul comme lui. Il lui dédia un regard moqueur, mais le pilote Chinois prétendait toujours être seul dans la cuisine et ne le remarqua pas.

Peut-être que Trowa pourrait devenir un ami, se rendit-il compte avec un peu de surprise en se rappelant le sens de l'humour sarcastique de ce dernier. Découvrir que Clown Boy avait vraiment un sens de l'humour avait été une surprise. Cependant, il n'était pas certain d'aimer l'intérêt que Trowa montrait pour les détails pervers, et ne le serait pas avant de comprendre pourquoi le gars à la mèche avait été aussi curieux. Il le regarda, pensif, et fut surpris de découvrir que pendant qu'il avait été perdu dans ses pensées, Trowa avait réussit à amener Heero à discuter avec lui des réparations qu'il était en train d'effectuer sur Heavyarms. Quatre ajoutait un commentaire de temps en temps, et sa contribution était appréciée. Cependant, il était clair que Trowa recherchait beaucoup plus l'avis de Heero. Et pas d'un ton condescendant, ou de ce ton que les gens ont quand ils se foutent de ce qu'une personne dit, qu'ils l'écoutent parler en s'imaginant déjà au lit avec, mais simplement... désinvolte. D'un mécanicien à un autre.

Mais Duo était un bien meilleur mécanicien qu'aucun d'eux, et il était temps d'arrêter de ressasser ses pensées et de leur rappeler à tous deux ce petit fait.

* * *

C'était une chose de se vanter de ses habiletés, se dit Duo perplexe tout en suivant Trowa jusqu'au hangar, mais la dernière chose à laquelle il s'était attendu, c'était bien une invitation de la part de Trowa pour aider à réparer sa précieuse moto. En fait, Trowa n'avait probablement besoin de quelqu'un que pour soulever l'engin mais quand même, c'était presque cool, même si c'était surprenant.

Si c'était la différence entre Trowa-normal et je-viens-juste-de-baiser-Trowa, bien, peut-être que l'arrangement n'était finalement pas une si mauvaise idée.

* * *

**Dans la nuit de mercredi - ou jeudi matin **

Même fatigué à ce point, Heero avait été entraîne trop intensément pour ne pas se réveiller quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit. Son horloge interne l'informa qu'il était près de trois heures du matin. Sa main se referma sur son revolver sous son oreiller.

-Heero?

Duo était à la porte et jouait avec sa natte nerveusement. Le pilot Japonais soupira silencieusement et lâcha son arme.

-Je voulais juste... désolé de t'avoir réveillé, mon vieux.

Pas besoin de deviner ce qu'il voulait si tard dans la nuit. Puisque Duo ne semblait pas vouloir faire le premier pas, Heero leva les couvertures en signe d'invitation et quelques secondes plus tard, l'Américain se glissait dans le lit à coté de lui. Duo ne portait qu'un boxer et des chaussettes; elles frôlèrent les pieds nus de Heero.

Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes, allongés sur le coté, se faisant face, les draps étendus sur eux comme une tente, seuls leurs genoux se frôlant. Duo respirait un peu rapidement, réalisa Heero, mais il ne pouvait pas dire si c'était de la nervosité ou de l'excitation. C'était étrange; Duo ne paraissait certainement pas timide quand il parlait de sexe, et il n'était pas quelqu'un qui se vantait sans raisons. Oui, il se vantait de ses capacités ou de son Gundam, mais après tout, il était un voleur compétant, un tout aussi bon pilote et un combattant vicieux; il avait gagné le droit de leur rappeler ces faits. Heero ne comprenait pas quel était son problème avec l'arrangement.

-Pourquoi as-tu attendu aussi longtemps? demanda Heero à voix basse.

-... Je n'étais pas sûr, il y avait des choses auxquelles je devais penser. J'étais contre au début, si tu te rappelles bien, répondit Duo en se renfrognant.

-Alors pourquoi te sers tu de l'arrangement maintenant? demanda Heero, perplexe.

Duo soupira.

-Parce que c'était une décision de groupe, et que je veux bien être damné si je ne baise pas du tout alors que vous vous promenez tous partout avec des expressions d'imbéciles heureux venant juste de s'envoyer en l'air.

Heero se sentit sourire. L'image était amusante.

-Dis... c'est vraiment ok pour toi? demanda Duo à Heero.

Heero cligna des yeux, surpris. Duo semblait... inquiet.

-Bien sûr que c'est ok. Je n'aurais pas proposé de prendre la première semaine sinon. C'est pour l'-

-Ne me dis pas que c'est pour le bien de l'équipe ou une connerie comme ça, Heero Yuy. C'est pas ce que je demande.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu demandes? demanda Heero, toujours de sa voix basse, non agressive.

Quelque chose rendait Duo nerveux et aussi longtemps qu'il ne savait pas quel était le problème, il ne voulait pas rendre les choses encore plus difficiles pour Duo. Il semblait avoir sérieusement besoin de se détendre.

-Je te demande --toi, en tant que personne -- pas en tant que soldat ... si tu avais le choix... Nous laisserais-tu quand même se servir de toi comme ça?

La façon dont il disait 'se servir', comme si c'était quelque chose de sale ... Comme si l'arrangement n'apportait rien à Heero... Maintenant Heero comprenait beaucoup mieux le problème de Duo.

-En fait, c'est agréable, annonça-t-il calmement.

-Uh... Quoi?

-De se faire baiser. Avec assez de préparation, c'est bon, dit-il, terre-à-terre.

-... C'est -- uh. Oh.

C'est étrangement divertissant d'_entendre_ quelqu'un rougir.

-... Donc, non, ça ne me dérange pas.

-Oh. C'est bien. Je veux dire -- je ne veux pas que tu nous haïsse tous pour toujours -- je sais que ce n'est pas seulement supposé nous permettre de tirer un coup ...

Heero haussa un sourcil.

-Ce n'est pas le cas? demanda-t-il, amusé.

Duo renifla.

-Tu n'es pas le seul qui s'y connait en psychologie, 'Ro. Qu'est-ce que ça fait si je n'ai pas appris mes leçons dans un livre? L'arrangement est supposé nous rapprocher en tant qu'équipe, et tu sais quoi, ça marche déjà. Tro me laisse travailler sur sa moto, et j'ai vu comment Quatre agissait avec toi. Et, bon, Wufei est toujours un con mais Quatre a maintenant la patience de le supporter. Mais ça n'aiderait pas beaucoup si tous les quatre nous étions tous amis-amis et que toi tu ne puisses plus nous voir en peinture, non? Tu fais parti de l'équipe aussi.

Heero sourit, sachant qu'il y avait tout juste assez de lumière pour que Duo puisse voir.

-C'est vrai. L'arrangement sert aussi à créer des liens entre nous tous et à renforcer le sentiment d'intimité. Mais ce n'est pas comme si j'allais être passif tout le temps.

Duo se tortilla nerveusement, comme il essayait de trouver une position confortable.

-Ow! Qu'est-ce que... ronchonna-t-il soudainement tout en passant sa main sous l'oreiller.

Heero ferma sa main sur son poignet par réflexe.

-Encule-moi autant que tu veux, mais laisse mon flingue tranquille.

Le garçon à la natte grogna.

-Qui est-ce qui peut bien dormir avec un revolver sous son oreiller!

-Et qui dort avec des couteaux dans ses chaussettes ?

-... Touché. Uhm, donc ... Ça ne te dérange vraiment pas alors?

Heero décida de laisser Duo croire qu'il avait réussit à lui cacher le fait qu'être passif le rendait nerveux.

-Non. Ça ne me dérange pas. Tu sais que je n'ai pas cette sorte de complexe. C'est un peu douloureux, mais ce n'est pas comme si j'avais quelque chose à faire qui demande de bouger beaucoup ces temps-ci. Ça me permet de me sentir bien. Ça me permet d'aider mes co-équipiers.

Il y eut une minute de silence, comme si Duo était en train de traduire et d'interpréter ce qu'il avait dit.

-... Donc... Tout est correct, j'imagine.

Heero hocha la tête patiemment.

La seconde d'après il avait la langue de Duo dans sa bouche.

Les yeux de Heero s'agrandirent, et peut-être qu'il poussa un petit grognement de surprise, il n'en était pas sûr. C'était difficile de dire quels étaient les sons qu'il faisait, sa bouche était envahie après tout. C'était mouillé et rapide et affamé, et il y avait des dents qui mordillaient ses lèvres entre deux coups de langue qui semblaient vouloir explorer les moindres recoins de sa bouche. Des pensées dérangeantes s'encombraient dans son esprit : combien il serait facile de mordre, à quel point ça chatouillait quand le bout de la langue de Duo passait sur son palais... et puis il se demanda comment il faisait pour être capable de sentir l'itinéraire de Duo même quand c'étaient ses dents que Duo léchait.

C'était si étrange de respirer le même air. Il était content de s'être brosser les dents. Le dentifrice de Duo avait goût de menthe. C'était un baiser. Un baiser avec la langue. Aucun des autres ne l'avait embrassé sur la bouche comme ça. C'était un peu bizarre. Duo avait les os des hanches pointus, mais moins que ceux de Trowa quand même. Peut-être que Duo essayait de ramper en lui, la langue la première.

Il grogna doucement pour rappeler à Duo qu'il n'allait pas se sauver et qu'ils n'avaient pas à se presser. L'autre garçon répondit par son propre grognement mais celui-ci goûtait beaucoup plus le désir que la compréhension.

Ce fut un peu étrange quand Duo roula sur lui, sa bouche toujours collée à la sienne. Il n'était pas si lourd, même s'il n'était pas aussi maigre que Trowa, et il n'avait définitivement pas un once de gras sur lui, ce qui le rendait moins confortable que Quatre. Ça rendait Duo beaucoup plus solide que les autres ... bien que ce puisse être dû au fait qu'aucun des autres ne se soit étendu sur Heero comme ça. Il était pressé contre le matelas, emmêlé dans les couvertures, à la merci de Duo.

Et en ce moment, Duo s'amusait, même si Heero était une peu mal à l'aise.

Heero soupira doucement pendant que Duo frottait son nez contre son cou et le léchait. La sensation était intéressante, ça chatouillait presque. Cependant, c'était difficile d'entrer dans le jeu alors que Duo semblait bien heureux de s'amuser avec son corps et ne semblait pas réclamer sa participation active.

-Eh, c'est quoi ce soupir? demanda Duo avec un petit rire, ses deux mains dans le débardeur de Heero. Je t'ennuie? Tu ferais mieux de me le dire alors.

Heero secoua la tête et tira sur les draps.

-Peux pas bouger, expliqua-t-il, le ton brusque.

-Ah, désolé, s'excusa Duo d'un air penaud tout en roulant sur le coté.

Heero se relaxa. Duo était toujours appuyé contre lui, mais plus assez pour qu'il se sente coincé puisque Duo avait pris le coté près du mur. Heero se déplaça un peu pour être un peu moins sous Duo et essaya de repousser les draps d'un coup de pied, ne voulant plus qu'ils l'empêchent de bouger. Ca le fit se frotter contre Duo, et Duo, apparemment surpris, se raidit légèrement. C'était si ennuyeux que Heero grogna presque. Franchement, les lits, ce n'était pas si génial que ça.

La main de Duo était libre d'errer, et errer elle fit. C'était bizarre de sentir les cals de Duo frôler sa peau. Ca le grattait et le faisait frissonner en même temps. Parfois, ses mains hésitaient en certains endroits et il n'y avait jamais assez de pression pour être autre chose qu'un frôlement. Peut-être que Duo n'était pas sûr que ça ne dérangeait pas Heero. Heero cessa de ravaler ses soupirs, laissant même quelques gémissements légers s'échapper de sa gorge. Il se sentait un peu stupide - tous les sons qu'il avait faits avec les autres avaient été tirés hors de lui par la force de son plaisir -- et à ne pas les retenir du tout, à réagir à tout, il avait l'impression de simuler, comme s'il était dans un film porno.

Les mains de Duo devinrent plus audacieuses, plus curieuses, explorant l'intérieur de ses cuisses, le dessous de ses bras, sa gorge, et doucement, le malaise de Heero diminua. Puis, les mains cessèrent de bouger. Heero ne comprit pourquoi. Il cligna des yeux, essayant de voir Duo dans le noir.

-...'Ro ... Touche moi?

Heero se raidit et se releva sur ses coudes, surpris.

-Uhh, c'est pas que les petits sons que tu fais ne sont pas chauds, mais vu la façon dont tu restes là sans réagir... tu blesses mon ego là, tu sais... quoi, mon corps est pas assez sexy pour toi?

Duo marmonnait, ce que Heero savait arriver quand il était nerveux ou embarrassé. C'était peut-être dû à son manque de réponse, mais Heero était encore trop occupé à penser : Duo avait semblé assez heureux de l'explorer et de le caresser et en plus, il était celui qui dominait. Pour une raison ou une autre, Heero avait associé réceptivité avec passivité. Apparemment, ce n'était pas l'opinion de Duo.

Pendant que Heero pensait, Duo faisait la même chose de son coté.

-Oh. Uh. OK. Tu préférerais en avoir fini rapidement, c'est ça? Désolé...

Apparemment, ils n'arrivaient pas à la même conclusion.

-Je n'ai pas dit ça... Duo, ça ne me dérange pas de te toucher.

Duo sembla alors blessé, désappointé.

-Je veux pas que ça ne te dérange pas, je veux que tu le veuilles! Désolé, mais ...

Il secoua la tête et s'assit, se penchant sur le bord du lit.

Duo s'apprêtait à partir. Heero ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Il attrapa donc les hanches de Duo et les pressa contre les siennes.

-Est-ce que j'ai l'air de ne pas le vouloir?

Duo gémit et se durcit nettement contre lui. Heero attendit, laissant un sourire satisfait grandir sur ses lèves. Après tout... C'était Duo. Pourquoi avait-il été si peu enthousiaste à essayer de lui rendre ses caresses? Même s'il faisait quelque chose qui ne plaisait pas à Duo, ce n'était pas comme si celui-ci allait se mettre en colère et l'attacher au lit pour s'assurer que Heero n'oserait pas le refaire.

-Uhhh. J'imagine que non. Uhm. Cool.

Duo se releva un peu, lançant un regard entre leur deux corps. Il faisait cependant trop noir sous les draps pour voir quelque chose.

-Est-ce que je peux allumer la lumière? Je veux ... c'est que, j'aimerais ... voir.

Heero fronça les sourcils. Il aimait l'obscurité, et se sentit étrangement intimidé en sachant que Duo voulait regarder cette partie de lui. Cependant, l'un des deux devait bien faire un compromis, et il pouvait supporter un peu plus de lumière. Il tendit le bras vers la table de chevet sans dire un mot et trouva sa cible juste là où il l'avait laissée.

Duo commença à rire quand son ordinateur portable s'ouvrit et que sur l'écran la fenêtre pour entrer le mot de passe apparut, baignant la chambre d'une lueur verte. Il refusa d'expliquer pourquoi il riait par contre, secouant simplement la tête pendant qu'il ricanait. Heero grogna, ennuyé. Il n'allait certainement pas allumer le plafonnier, et pas seulement parce que ses rideaux étaient grands ouverts.

-Si tu as fini de rire, peut-être qu'on pourrait continuer, râla-t-il en donnant brusquement un coup dans les côtes de Duo.

-Ouille ! Jésus, y'a pas un gramme d'humour en toi. Est-ce que tu fais quoi que ce soit sans ton fidèle portable à portée de main? demanda Duo avant de commencer à mordiller son torse.

Heero pouvait sentir les lèvres de Duo, toujours étirées en un grand sourire, et il pouvait aussi sentir les légères secousses des épaules de celui-ci alors qu'il essayait de s'abstenir de rire. Bâtard.

-Je prends ma douche.

-Tu veux dire qu'il ne t'attends pas sur le porte-serviettes? Où est passé tout l'amour que vous aviez l'un pour l'autre? Est-ce qu'il ne prend pas soin de tous tes besoins ?

-Si t'as pas fini avec ces conneries, je vais te montrer pourquoi on ne considère pas un ordinateur et une personne comme physiquement compatibles.

Tout en continuant de glousser, Duo commença à embrasser le torse et le ventre de Heero. Ça chatouillait. Heero grogna, ennuyé. Duo gloussa, soufflant de l'air sur le ventre de Heero.

-Hé! Ca va pas?

-Ohh, t'es chatouilleux?

Heero détourna la tête et croisa les bras sur son torse fermement.

-Bien sûr que non. Tu m'as juste surpris... Tu n'as pas besoin de me baver dessus, je vais finir par être couvert de suffisamment de tes fluides corporels comme ça.

Duo fit un drôle de bruit, à moitié entre un rire et un gémissement. Quelque chose de chaud et de doux claqua contre la hanche de Heero.

Huh. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cette réaction. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit pour ...?

-Si je comprends bien, tu veux me voir couvert de tes fluides corporels? demanda-t-il paresseusement tout en laissant un doigt suivre une grosse veine le long de l'érection de Duo. Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais le plus? Ton sperme partout sur mes cuisses ? Mes fesses? Peut-être sur mes lèvres -- mmph!

Eh bien, taquiner Duo donnait quelques résultats intéressants. Il n'était pas difficile de respirer en soi; Duo dévorait sa bouche, pas son nez. Mais quand Duo se recula, sa langue donnant un petit coup sur les lèvres mouillées, presque meurtries de Heero, Heero était quand même à bout de souffle. Il y avait quelque chose dans le fait que Duo n'ait pas laissé un seul centimètre carré de sa bouche inexploré, dans la façon qu'avait sa langue de s'enfoncer et de ressortir des lèvres de Heero ...

-À l'intérieur de toi. Je veux jouir à l'intérieur de toi.

Puis il attaqua le cou de Heero. Il était à nouveau sur lui mais cette fois, Heero trouva difficile de s'en faire. Duo se frottait contre lui, ses mains et ses dents et sa langue se pressant contre sa peau, possessifs. Heero leva les bras pour entourer les épaules de Duo. C'était moins oppressant quand il avait une prise pour le repousser et il se relaxa un peu, son esprit rattrapant son corps pour commencer à vraiment apprécier l'assaut.

C'était ... intense. En fait, c'était à la limite du frénétique. Heero essaya de parler --fut embrassé jusqu'à ce qu'il gémisse, dut répondre au baiser simplement pour éviter d'être complètement envahi -- essaya de nouveau de parler, haleta quand des dents mordillèrent son cou, quand des doigts pincèrent ses mamelons, quand deux cuisses puissantes enserrèrent ses jambes -- quand Duo se frotta contre lui comme un chien en chaleur, et pour Heero, ça avait toujours sonné beaucoup plus ridicule que ce qui se passait en ce moment.

-Duo... Duo, arrête!

Il fallut une seconde avant que l'ordre ne fut enregistrée, mais quand elle le fut, Duo s'arrêta d'un coup, tous ses muscles tendus et haletant se soutenant contre Heero.

-Quoi? gémit-il, ses hanches frémissant contre celles de Heero.

-Veux-tu venir à l'intérieur de moi, ou sur moi? C'est... Je ne vais pas me sauver. Tu peux ralentir.

Même dans la lueur verte de son portable, Heero pouvait voir les joues de Duo s'assombrir d'embarras. Il passa ses mains sur les épaules de Duo à plusieurs reprises, maladroitement; il n'avait pas voulu que Duo pense qu'il ne menait pas bien les choses. Merde, il était encore à court de souffle et excité à un tel point que ça faisait presque mal, c'était la preuve que Duo s'en sortait bien.

-... Je te veux en moi, murmura-t-il, se sentant embarrassé. Je... merde, Duo, grogna-t-il en s'arquant sous l'autre garçon pour frotter leurs ventres --et leurs érections -- l'un contre l'autre. Tu ne vas pas gaspiller ça, non?

Duo gémit et leur bouche entrèrent en collision une fois de plus.

-Je veux... Heero ...

Heero repoussa Duo brutalement et se tordit pour atteindre le tube de lubrifiant à moitié plein au pied de la table de chevet. Les mains de Duo attrapèrent ses fesses pour les presser et les caresser et Heero laissa presque échapper le tube. Il évita de se cogner la tête sur la table de chevet de justesse. Il se redressa, se tortilla sur le lit; Duo ne semblait pas vouloir relâcher sa fesse gauche. Il ne se retourna donc pas entièrement, et dévissa le bouchon du tube.

-Duo ... est-ce que tu veux ...? pensa-t-il à demander en lui présentant le tube.

Duo cligna des yeux, hébété, comme s'il ne pouvait se rappeler à quoi le tube servait, puis cligna à nouveau des yeux et secoua la tête. Heero n'était pas capable d'identifier son expression.

-Fais le toi-même. ...Laisse-moi voir.

Heero se prépara lui-même, lubrifiant ses doigts et les glissant en lui l'un après l'autre. Il savait comment faire maintenant; il connaissait les signes révélateurs qui montraient qu'il était prêt à être étiré un peu plus. L'angle était étrange, encore plus vu qu'il devait écarter les jambes et placer ses hanches dans une position un peu inconfortable pour laisser Duo voir ce qui se passait. Mais la sensation de ses propres doigts à l'intérieur de lui, en plus du fait de savoir que bientôt il serait pénétré par quelque chose d'autre ...

Il termina de se préparer rapidement, s'étendit sur le ventre, la tête tournée vers Duo, repoussant ses cheveux collés à son front d'un mouvement de tête impatient. Maxwell était assis, les jambes croisées, appuyé contre le mur, caressant son érection doucement tout en regardant Heero. Son membre était d'un rouge violent. C'était un interlude qui n'allait pas durer longtemps, mais aussi longtemps qu'il commençait MAINTENANT, Heero se foutait de sa durée.

-T'attends quoi? demanda-t-il tout en écartant les genoux.

Duo gémit et ses main se resserrent autours de la base de son membre.

-Je... retourne-toi. Sur le dos.

La langue de Duo lécha une goutte de sueur sur sa lèvre supérieur pendant qu'il se penchait sur Heero.

Heero se retourna en grognant. Il voulait baiser maintenant, merde, pourquoi est-ce que Duo n'était pas déjà en lui? Il leva la main pour attraper la natte de Duo et le tira sur lui. Les mains de Duo se posèrent sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses, écartant ses jambes et les relevant -il entoura les hanches de Duo de celles-ci, puis essaya de trouver le bon angle - et puis Duo le pénétra. Heero pensa pendant deux secondes qu'il aurait dû se préparer un peu plus, et puis Duo commença à bouger.

Ayant plus ou moins pensé être pris par derrière, Heero avait, au début, douté du confort de la position, mais manifestement, le missionnaire avait ses avantages. Entre autres, il leur permettait de s'embrasser tout en baisant, de laisser les mains de Heero parcourir les flancs de Duo, de le laisser entourer Duo de ses jambes pour s'accrocher à celui-ci, pour le pousser plus loin, plus fort à l'intérieur de lui.

Ça ne pouvait pas durer longtemps, et il en eut vite la preuve. Duo continua de donner de grands coups à l'intérieur de lui pendant quelques secondes après son orgasme, puis s'effondra sur lui, haletant dans son oreille. Heero grogna et resserra ses jambes pour empêcher Duo de se retirer tout de suite. Il glissa une main entre leur deux corps et se toucha rapidement, pendant qu'il sentait encore le chaleureux picotement que lui procurait le fait d'être pénétré.

-Hnn... arrête d'bouger ... protesta Duo alors que Heero s'arquait sous lui, son sperme giclant entre leur corps.

Le membre de Duo, maintenant mou, glissa hors de lui et Heero se détendit lentement sur le lit, toujours haletant.

Duo était un partenaire passionné, se dit Heero; pas aussi énergique que Wufei l'avait été mais beaucoup plus enthousiasme que Quatre ou Trowa.

Duo faisait aussi parti de ceux qui ne peuvent rester éveiller une seule minute après l'orgasme.

Heero roula des yeux, amusé, et se tortilla un peu pour placer le poids qui dormait sur lui plus confortablement. Heero était assez fort pour supporter le poids de Duo facilement et le garçon natté avait visiblement besoin de se reposer après tous ces efforts. Heero ne voulait donc pas le réveiller en le poussant hors du lit. Et ça n'était pas si mal de toute façon, d'avoir une couverture vivante et chaude pour l'abriter.

Heero cligna des yeux en se rendant compte que sa ligne de pensée avait changée. Seul Quatre était resté auprès de lui après leur moment ensemble, et aucun des autres n'avaient continué à le toucher; il était surpris de se rendre compte que d'une manière ou d'une autre, ne pas avoir affaire au froid et à la perte de contact tout de suite après l'orgasme rendait le retour à la réalité bien meilleur. Après avoir réfléchi quelques minutes, Heero décida que ce n'était pas si grave d'apprécier de tenir Duo dans ses bras. Ça ne changeait pas vraiment son aversion pour le contact physique le reste du temps. Tenir Duo était une extension de l'expérience sexuelle; il était probablement censé l'apprécier.

'Oui,' décida-t-il, 'je vais le laisser dormir ici parce qu'il est fatigué et parce que c'est encore agréable. Quand ça deviendra inconfortable, je le virerai à coups de pieds.'

Il était toujours en train d'attendre que le sentiment de contentement disparaisse quand il s'endormit.


	6. Jeudi et vendredi matin

**Traduit par Kurai, encore une fois. Remerciez-la parce qu'elle fait un super boulot même quand elle a pas tellement le temps de le faire.**

**En plus d'avoir quitté le fandom Gundam Wing, je commence à plus me rappeler de ce que je voulais faire avec ce fic, et j'ai du mal avec le prochain chapitre, alors vous attendez pas trop à ce que je complète cette fic un jour, ça m'étonnerait que j'arrive à m'y remettre.

* * *

**

**Jeudi matin**

Heero découvrit cette nuit là que Duo avait tendance à voler toutes les couvertures. De plus, même si ses cheveux étaient très beaux, ils n'étaient certainement pas pratiques : Heero faillit les couper lorsqu'en se réveillant, il les trouva enroulés autours de son cou. Se libérer ne fut pas évident, surtout parce que Duo ne daigna pas bouger d'un centimètre... même s'il était éveillé. Heero aurait été prêt à l'ignorer, à défaut de lui pardonner, étant trop endormi pour se battre, mais quand il sentit le torse de Duo se contracter comme s'il essayait de ne pas rire, il poussa le bâtard aux cheveux longs hors du lit.

"Aie!"

"Il est l'heure de se lever, Maxwell," répondit Heero en enjambant le corps de Duo comme si son derrière ne lui faisait pas mal du tout. Il était six heures quatorze : il était bien assez tard et il avait vraiment, _vraiment_ besoin d'une douche.

Duo resta étendu sur le sol, regardant vers le haut avec un drôle d'air sur la figure. Heero le poussa du pied : il était affalé sur son débardeur.

"Wow," dit Duo en clignant des yeux lentement. Il était toujours en train de regarder Heero.

"Wow quoi?"

"T'es tout nu." Duo n'était pas très rapide le matin.

"T'es étalé sur mon débardeur."

"Il est confortable."

Apparemment, le manque de rapidité ne durait pas. Duo semblait de plus en plus éveillé. Mais pour quelque raison que ce soit, il demeura étendu sur le sol. Heero décida que prendre une douche était bien plus important -- pour ne pas dire plus facile -- que d'essayer de comprendre comment le cerveau de son coéquipier fonctionnait. Il se détourna pour aller prendre un autre débardeur dans son sac.

Duo commença à le siffler. Le sac de Heero lui échappa des mains par pur accident et atterrit sur la tête de Duo. Oups.

"T'es toujours aussi grincheux le matin?"

Duo était bien trop joyeux. Heero aurait dû laisser beaucoup plus de munitions dans le sac.

Il lui jeta un regard mauvais de moyenne intensité. "Seulement quand quelqu'un m'écrase toute la nuit, que je me fais à moitié étrangler et que je passe la nuit sur le coin mouillé du matelas."

Duo ne réussit pas à avoir l'air si coupable que ça. Heero ramassa ses vêtements, mit ses boxers -- à cette heure là, il avait des chances de rencontrer les autres pilotes -- et lança un autre regard mauvais à Duo: "Change les draps."

Heero n'était pas certain que Duo obéisse, mais il s'occuperait de ça plus tard. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Il y avait encore de l'eau chaude, il devait donc être un des premiers à avoir la salle de bain ce matin là. Il décida de prendre son temps; il n'avait pas vraiment envie de faire face au monde trop vite. Il était encore un peu endormi et l'eau chaude faisait du bien à ses muscles douloureux. Il resta sous le jet d'eau, les yeux fermés, même après avoir fini de se laver.

Un peu plus et il s'endormait debout quand il entendit frapper à la porte. Il se rappela qu'il avait oublié de la verrouiller quand, sous la force du coup, la porte s'ouvrit.

"Eh, Heero, excuse moi -- euh, ouais... Désolé." Duo se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, clignant des yeux en le regardant. Heero fronça les sourcils. Le rideau de douche ne fermait pas totalement et il pouvait sentir un courant d'air froid sur ses jambes.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux?"

Duo toussa, cligna des yeux, changea quelques fois de pieds avant de répondre enfin: "Ben... Je venais te demander où tu rangeais tes draps propres mais... je crois que mes priorités ont changé."

Hein? Clignant des yeux, Heero se tourna un peu pour faire face à face à Duo. Le rideau était opaque, mais la fente près du mur était assez large pour que Heero puisse voir une partie de la figure de Duo. Assez pour se rendre compte que Duo rougissait.

Duo s'approcha, ouvrit le rideau pour le regarder. "Heero... Est-ce que je peux...?"

Heero soupira et roula des yeux. Avec ce ton, il devinait ce que Duo voulait. Il pensa à refuser; il savait que même si le contrat stipulait qu'il devait être disponible n'importe quand, il avait le droit de revendiquer un peu de temps pour lui-même et que Duo ne lui en voudrait pas. Mais d'une certaine façon, c'était flatteur que Duo aille autant envie de lui. Et puis Heero n'était plus très endolori et il n'avait plus sommeil non plus. Et ça ne le dérangeait pas vraiment que Duo le touche.

Et peut-être que ça calmerait le gars.

"À deux conditions," répondit-il en croissant les bras sur son torse mouillé. Les yeux de Duo vagabondèrent sur son corps. Heero tapota son biceps des doigts avec impatience, même si intérieurement il venait de décider qu'il se sentait flatté -- même si au final son attirance relative n'avait aucune importance réelle.

"Huhh -- deux conditions?"

"Un, tu vas lentement, ou je te donne un coup de pied dans les couilles."

Maxwell grimaça et hocha la tête, mordillant sa lèvre pendant qu'il parcourait des yeux les cuisses de Heero.

"Deux, tu me nettoies."

Duo hocha la tête encore une fois, d'un air absent, marqua un temps d'arrêt, et cligna des yeux. "Te nettoyer?"

"De ton sperme. Je ne sais pas si tu sais à quel point c'est ennuyant de me nettoyer après que tu aies joui en moi. Surtout quand c'est douloureux."

Duo rougit et se tortilla d'un air gêné, mais finit par hocher la tête. "Uh. O-oui, je peux faire ça."

C'était amusant d'entendre Duo Maxwell bégayer. Peut-être que le manque total de honte et de subtilité de Heero était un avantage dans ces cas-là.

Duo se débarrassa de ses vêtements et entra dans la douche. Heero s'appuya au mur, dos à Duo. Il pouvait sentir Duo le regarder fixement, et c'était un peu bizarre comme sensation. Il fit donc de son mieux pour l'ignorer.

"Tu sais, j'avais pas encore remarqué mais t'es quand même sexy."

Heero roula des yeux. "Il n'est pas nécessaire de me draguer, tu sais."

Duo renifla, amusé. "Bien sûr, tu serais encore plus chaud si tu avais des seins. Mais des petits seins. S'ils étaient trop gros, ils n'iraient pas du tout avec ton gabarit."

Heero essaya de lui donner un coup de pied, plus pour le faire taire que pour lui faire mal. Le sol de la douche était un peu glissant. Duo se servit du mouvement pour écarter du genou les cuisses de Heero et pour se coller contre son dos. Son érection était déjà brûlante quand elle se blottit entre les fesses de Heero. Celui-ci les serra, juste pour voir, enserrant gentiment la queue de Duo, et Duo lui donna une tape sur la hanche pour se venger. Le torse de Duo était contre le dos de Heero, et c'était, Heero devait l'admettre, vraiment pas si mal que ça.

Pendant un moment, la position lui rappela ce qui s'était passé avec Wufei -- ils s'étaient appuyés contre une surface verticale, dure et froide aussi -- mais Wufei l'avais obligé à se pencher, et il avait été beaucoup plus brutal. Heero se demanda si Wufei viendrait le voir une nouvelle fois, et, si c'était le cas, s'il allait choisir une autre position. Duo semblait avoir plus d'une position favorite, et il voudrait bien parier que Trowa en avait une bonne douzaine.

"Des seins? Je suis un homme, Maxwell. Ne m'oblige pas à te le prouver." Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il ferait pour le prouver, mais il trouverait bien.

"Ouais, je sais, mais j'aime quand même les seins. Ils sont doux et moelleux. C'est chouette."

"... Essaye pas de prétendre que t'es hétéro, Duo. Tu sautes sur n'importe quelle occasion pour me sauter..."

Duo rit, prenant les testicules de Heero dans ses mains et jouant avec, taquin. "Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais hétéro."

Heero cligna des yeux tout en ravalant un petit gémissement. "T-tu l'as dit. Le jour où on discutait de l'arrangement." Mais il devait admettre : pour un gars hétéro, Duo semblait savoir s'y prendre avec la bite d'un autre mec.

"Nan."

"Je suis presque sûr que tu l'as dit. Tu protestais tellement -- tu as dit que tu n'étais pas gay, je m'en souviens."

Pendant quelques minutes, Heero fut trop occupé à haleter et à s'habituer à être pénétré pour continuer la conversation, mais il était trop têtu pour mettre celle-ci de côté tout de suite.

"Alors pourquoi -- pourquoi paniquais-tu autant" -- un petit halètement -- "en pensant qu'on pourrait te prendre pour un homosexuel?"

"Ehh. Pour la plupart des gars que j'ai connu, t'es hétéro à 100, ou t'es gay; un petit béguin pour un autre gars et c'est assez pour te marquer au fer rouge pour toujours. Il n'y a pas de juste milieu. Et si tu es gay, tu ferais mieux de te tenir loin d'eux pour ne pas les contaminer."

"Nhh -- mais nous parlions de -- d'avoir des relations sexuelles entre nous -- est-ce que ça ne montrait pas que -- mm -- que nous étions assez ouvert d'esprit?"

Duo ne répondit pas tout de suite, se contentant de bouger régulièrement à l'intérieur de lui. Heero se demanda pourquoi ils parlaient toujours, mais d'une certaine façon, il ne sentait pas que la conversation était une interruption. Cette fois, ce n'était pas sauvage, ou passionné. C'était... c'était confortable, je-me-sens-bien-avec-toi, comme... C'était difficile de l'exprimer correctement. C'était un peu comme ce qu'il avait fait avec Quatre, mais un peu moins tordu. Quatre était un pervers bien élevé.

"Je sais pas... juste... voulais pas être le premier, c'est tout... ou quelque chose comme ça... mmmh..."

Le rythme accéléra, et Heero leva la tête pour laisser les gouttes d'eau chaude s'écraser sur son visage. C'était... bien. Bon. Presque confortable. Et quand Duo commença à pomper son érection au même rythme que le mouvement de ses hanches, ce fut encore meilleur.

Duo s'appuya contre lui pendant quelques minutes après qu'ils aient joui, alors qu'ils haletaient doucement, puis, tenant sa promesse, prit un gant de toilette et commença à le nettoyer. Duo ne semblait pas très à l'aise mais ça ne dérangeait pas Heero. C'était quand même bien, même s'il pouvait sentir son corps refroidir lentement -- ou peut-être que l'eau était un peu moins chaude qu'elle ne l'avait été.

Puis, les gestes maladroits de Duo firent place à de longues caresses. Heero regarda par-dessus son épaule, surpris.

Le pénis de Duo se durcissait déjà, et l'expression sur son visage indiquait clairement son regain d'intérêt.

"Est-ce que tu te drogues?" demanda Heero d'un ton monotone.

"Je me drogue?" La voix de Duo était un mélange de perplexité et d'offense.

"Même pour un adolescent, je ne suis pas sûr que c'est humainement possible de bander deux fois de suite aussi rapidement," grommela Heero.

Le garçon aux cheveux longs éclata de rire. "Ben, je ne savais pas non plus que c'était humainement possible d'avoir un cul aussi serré, et pourtant..." répliqua-t-il en prenant dans ses mains les fesses de Heero et en les écartant lentement pour regarder son anus. Un peu de son sperme coulait encore; Heero pouvait le sentir glisser : c'était un liquide épais qui avait peu de ressemblance avec l'eau. Apparemment, Duo décida que Heero serait encore suffisamment étiré et qu'il n'aurait pas besoin d'une nouvelle application de lubrifiant. Il glissa ses bras autours de la taille de Heero, colla son torse contre son dos, et entra lentement en lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient en contact des clavicules aux genoux, et aussi intimement en contact que possible.

"Mm... Tu as intérêt à ne pas vouloir remettre ça," grommela Heero, mais il ne réussit pas à avoir l'air aussi ennuyé qu'il l'aurait souhaité. Duo répondit par un grognement, tout en embrassant doucement le côté de son cou.

"Est-ce que je peux gicler sur tes fesses?" demanda-t-il dans un murmure fiévreux, bougeant régulièrement à l'intérieur de Heero.

L'estomac de Heero réagit bizarrement, mais comme ce n'était pas rationnel, Heero ne s'en préoccupa pas. "...Si tu nettoies."

Duo rit doucement, son amusement mélangé à son excitation. "T'es un maniaque de la propreté."

"C'est pas sur toi que le sperme sèche."

"Et t'es pas romantique pour deux sous," répondit Duo, son rire plus fort cette fois.

"Je serais plus romantique si tu étais plus -- mm -- pratique... devrait acheter des préservatifs... nnh..."

Duo murmura qu'il en achèterait la prochaine fois, mais ce n'était pas très clair, les mots se confondant avec les gémissements et les baisers mouillés déposés sur le cou de Heero. Heero renonça à essayer de comprendre.

* * *

Quand ils sortirent finalement de la douche et allèrent chacun de son côté, ils se sentaient apaisés et relaxés, ce qui était presque un exploit pour une personne qui était perpétuellement tendue et une autre qui était perpétuellement en mouvement. Duo était assez fier de lui et -- pour le moment -- totalement incapable de bander de nouveau.

Le calme dura jusqu'à ce que Trowa entre à son tour sous la douche.

Ensuite, Duo chopa le fou rire: il n'avait jamais entendu l'homme-stoïque glapir comme ça. On aurait pu croire qu'il n'avait jamais pris une douche froide de sa vie.

* * *

La douche froide avait rendu Trowa plutôt grognon, mais il ne retira pas l'invitation qu'il avait faite à Duo de venir travailler avec lui sur sa moto. Ils s'entendaient plutôt bien en fait, quand Trowa voulait bien parler -- et quand il était de sale humeur, il parlait, même s'il n'avait que des commentaires sarcastiques à émettre. C'était amusant d'être avec un Trowa sarcastique, même si Duo était la cible de ses sarcasmes.

"Stupides," murmurait Trowa pendant qu'ils déplaçaient la moto pour pouvoir la réparer. "Sur le toit, vraiment."

"Je trouve que c'est sexy."

"La prochaine fois, fais moi une faveur et place-toi au dessus de ma moto. Tu pourras bloquer les tuiles qui tombent avec ta tête."

"Eh, s'ils me préviennent qu'ils font une deuxième performance, je vais avoir mieux à faire que de protéger ton bébé. Désolé, mais Quatre qui se fait Heero? Ça passe tellement en premier."

Trowa renifla, et se pencha pour regarder sous sa moto. "Voyeur."

Duo lui passa une clé anglaise. "Ben, un peu, oui -- mais c'est surtout de la curiosité. C'est juste difficile à imaginer, c'est tout. C'est un peu qu'y faut le voir pour le croire."

Trowa inclina la tête, pinça légèrement les lèvres et sembla considérer quelque chose :

"... Mon imagination doit être meilleure que la tienne."

"T'es qu'un sale pervers," répondit Duo en riant. "Non, sérieusement, tu peux te l'imaginer? Je veux dire, _Quatre,_ se taper Heero?"

"On parle du même Quatre qui t'a aspergé d'eau à l'aide d'un tuyau d'arrosage et qui nous a tous manipulé pour que nous ayons des relations de groupe? Le même Quatre qui est le seul d'entre nous cinq à avoir un groupe entier de mercenaires à ses pieds, _gratuitement_?"

Duo regarda Trowa avec des yeux ronds, puis éclata de rire. Ça aussi, c'était l'entière vérité. "Tu m'as eu là. Fais-moi penser de ne jamais jouer au poker contre le petit bâtard."

Trowa eut un petit sourire narquois. "Il te dirait qu'il n'a jamais joué de sa vie et, s'il te plaît, peux-tu lui apprendre les règles? Et tu le croirais."

Duo ricana. " Il joue si bien les innocents que j'oublie toujours que ce n'est pas vrai, même si je sais que je devrais me méfier."

Le sourire de Trowa s'agrandit. "Attends dans un mois."

La clé que Duo tenait lui glissa des doigts, manquant son pied de justesse et d'une manière ou d'une autre, éclaboussa son bras et sa joue d'huile. "Ah, merde," grogna-t-il en essuyant sa joue. "Ta moto me hait, Tro."

"Prends une douche. Une autre douche. Une douche froide."

Duo essaya d'avoir l'air coupable d'avoir pris toute l'eau chaude, mais ne réussit pas et fini par sourire de toutes ses dents,

"En passant, est-ce que ça été une bonne douche?"

"Plutôt, oui," répondit Duo. Son sourire s'agrandit encore en pensant à la personne qui avait été dans la douche avec lui. "Je dirais même que c'était bien chaud."

"Et humide et étroit?" riposta Trowa comme si de rien n'était.

"Trowa!"

"Quoi? C'est une petite douche quand on y pense."

"... Correct. Douche. Mon dieu, Monsieur Pas-Un-Son est en train de me voler mon titre du plus pervers. Je manque de pratique."

Il vit Trowa ouvrit la bouche, pour encore foutre le bordel dans sa tête très probablement, et se redressa rapidement en s'essuyant les mains. "Oh, regarde, j'ai terminé. Tu as presque terminé toi aussi, non? Je crois que je vais aller me laver tout de suite."

Trowa renifla: "Trouillard."

"Ah, peut-être, mais au moins un peu sain d'esprit. À plus tard, l'homme à la mèche -- est-ce que tu mates mon cul?"

Le sourire de Trowa s'agrandit.

Il le reluquait vraiment, l'effronté de bâtard. "En y repensant, je ne veux pas savoir. Fautjyaillebye."

Duo sortit rapidement du garage, se raccrochant aux restes de sa santé mentale et laissant sa fierté derrière sans y repenser à deux fois. Les ricanements de Trowa résonnèrent derrière lui.

* * *

**Vendredi matin**

"_Il va falloir que j'apprenne à dire non à Duo,_" pensa Heero, un sourire ironique sur le visage, tout en montant tranquillement les escaliers. Le garçon à la tresse l'avait coincé dans la cuisine. Heero commençait sérieusement à se demander si Duo prenait du viagra.

Il y avait une mission cette journée là, mais Heero n'y allait pas. Les autres pilotes affirmaient tous qu'ils s'en tireraient sans problème et qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin d'un cinquième pilote pour une mission aussi facile, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter un peu. Il n'aimait pas être laissé derrière et n'avoir rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre. Il se sentait comme... comme... comme la petite femme d'un soldat à qui l'on aurait dit de ne pas se faire de rides pendant que son homme faisait un travail d'homme. Ou quelque chose comme ça; il n'aurait jamais dû ouvrir ce vieux livre qu'il avait trouvé dans le grenier. C'était plein de bêtises.

Mais de toute façon, il avait besoin de savoir où étaient passés Quatre et Wufei. Ils devaient être dans le hangar dans dix minutes, et Trowa et Duo étaient trop occupés à vérifier leurs Gundams pour aller les chercher eux-mêmes.

Heero était dans le corridor quand il les entendit finalement.

"Je sais que tu en es capable," répondait Quatre d'une vois presque exaspérée, "mais je peux le faire plus rapidement et plus facilement..."

Alors que Heero atteignait la porte, Wufei grogna.

Heero n'entra pas dans la pièce tout de suite, observant la scène avec une certaine surprise. Wufei se tenait dos à la porte, en face de la table, appuyé sur ses mains, pendant que Quatre, derrière lui, tirait sur la sous-combinaison pour la placer correctement autours des hanches de Wufei. Wufei avait déjà passé les manches du costume de vol, mais le col de celui-ci pendait ouvertement sur ses épaules. Sa queue de cheval reposait sur l'une de ses épaules et découvrait sa peau, du cou jusqu'au creux de son dos.

Heero se rendit compte qu'il était en train de souhaiter que ce soit Wufei qui soit de garde pendant la prochaine semaine de leur arrangement.

Il regarda les mains gantées de Quatre effleurer les bords du costume, tirer pour les mettre en place pendant que la peau de Wufei disparaissait progressivement sous le tissu noir. C'était... esthétiquement plaisant, décida Heero, et pour une raison ou une autre, il ne les avertit pas de sa présence jusqu'à ce que les doigts de Quatre aient laissé la nuque de Wufei et que celui-ci ait replacé ses cheveux dans son dos.

"Vous devez être dans le hangar dans cinq minutes," les informa-t-il d'une voix neutre en se tournant pour s'en aller.

Un peu en retard, il pensa à ajouter à la liste qu'il avait nommé "_L'expérience de Quatre: pour et contre"_ que "_05 laisse 04 l'assister"_ et "_05 laisse 04 s'approcher très près de lui"_. Il fit un détour par sa chambre pour ajouter l'incident dans sa liste.

Quand il les rejoignit dans le hangar, Wufei était déjà enfermé dans son Gundam, n'attendant que le signal. Duo, se penchant hors de son cockpit, fit un grand signe de la main à Heero; Quatre ne le vit pas, concentré sur ce qu'affichaient ses écrans. Pour ce qui était de Trowa, il n'était nulle part en vue. Heero grimpa sur les échafaudages qui flanquaient HeavyArms et regarda de l'autre coté du robot pour voir si Trowa ne se trouvait pas là.

Il faillit entrer en collision avec Trowa qui revenait au même moment. Il portrait, comme les autres, la combinaison noire de vol qui collait au corps comme une deuxième peau. Heero devait admettre qu'il était maintenant capable d'apprécier le costume sur un angle autre que pratique.

Heero recula pour laisser passer Trowa, mais à la place, le plus grand des deux garçons attrapa son poignet, le tirant contre lui, le retourna pour qu'ils soient face à face et l'étreignit soudainement, poitrine contre poitrine et hanches contre hanches. Surpris, Heero se tendit, mais ne résista pas; la passerelle était étroite et ce n'était pas le meilleur endroit pour bouger trop rapidement.

"T'es déjà sous tension, pas vrai?" commenta-t-il avec lassitude.

L'éclair qui passa dans les yeux de Trowa montra son désir de se battre, même si le reste de son visage était toujours aussi impassible qu'à son habitude.

"Tu crois?" répliqua Trowa dont les mains caressaient déjà les bras de Heero. Ses longs doigts étaient couverts par les gants du costume et la sensation était un peu différente de ce à quoi Heero était habitué.

"Mon cul me fait mal. Je ne vais pas coucher avec toi," le prévint-il avec sérieux.

Trowa rit doucement. "Je veux juste m'amuser un peu. Et de toute façon, ça serait ennuyeux d'avoir à enlever ma combi maintenant."

"T'amuser...?"

"Toucher, caresser, peloter..." répondit le pilote aux yeux verts. Son corps ondulait doucement contre celui de Heero et le bout de ses doigts suivait les courbes de ses épaules avec une douceur taquine.

Heero capitula en soupirant et se relaxa un peu. Se faire toucher comme ça ne le dérangeait plus vraiment; ça aurait été surprenant si d'être dans les bras de quelqu'un le faisait encore grincer des dents... La 'thérapie' qu'il avait subi avait été pour le moins intense.

Sa main se posa sur une hanche légèrement osseuse; Trowa n'avait pas besoin d'un signal plus clair. Heero offrit son cou sans rien dire quand les lèvres de Trowa s'y posèrent, et quand Trowa se recula un peu, leurs joues se frôlant, ce fut presque un réflexe pour Heero de tourner la tête, juste un peu, et de rencontrer les lèvres de l'autre.

Trowa accepta le baiser, mais Heero l'avait senti se tendre. Il fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

"Barton?"

L'ado aux yeux verts le regarda pendant quelques secondes, sans montrer aucune expression, puis secoua la tête.

"C'est rien... Je ne pensais pas que tu voudrais que je t'embrasse, c'est tout."

"Ça me dérange pas," répondit Heero, toujours perplexe. Bon, c'était encore un peu bizarre pour lui, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas. Eh! son corps réagissait maintenant au simple contact de la langue de Duo explorant sa bouche, puisque ça promettait une bonne séance de baise tout de suite après. "Pourquoi? Ça devrait me déranger?"

"...Quand il ne s'agit que de sexe, la plupart des gars n'aime pas s'embrasser," répondit Trowa, son souffle chaud caressant la joue de Heero.

"Mmm... pourquoi?"

"Habituellement... Ça dépend du gars et de comment c'est fait, mais les gars machos pensent que ça veut dire que c'est pas seulement du cul."

Heero aurait demandé à Trowa s'il se voyait comme un macho, ou peut-être qu'il se serait excusé, mais l'autre garçon l'embrassait maintenant de toute façon. Ses longs doigts dessinaient de petits cercles sur les hanches de Heero, dans le creux de son dos, pendant que sa langue caressait ses lèvres, les entrouvrait. Heero l'embrassa en retour, grognant pour l'avertir. "Tes mains. Pas plus bas," siffla-t-il avant de mordiller le menton de Trowa.

Barton grogna doucement, pressant ses hanches contre celles de Heero pendant que ses mains pétrissaient son dos. "Si fragile?"

"Duo m'est passé dessus cinq fois depuis hier." Les cheveux ras à l'arrière de la tête de Trowa étaient doux, un peu comme du velours, ou comme la fourrure d'un jeune animal. C'était agréable. Et la façon dont leurs baisers et leurs corps se frottaient l'un contre l'autre changea -- s'intensifia -- quand il commença à le caresser, c'était encore mieux.

"Maxwell... égoïste... réfléchit pas -- nnnh..."

"... oui..."

Le cou de Trowa était à la hauteur de son menton; il posa donc sa bouche sur le costume, mordillant le tissu pour le rendre humide, son nez et ses cheveux chatouillant la mâchoire de Trowa. Il n'aurait pas vraiment pu dire pourquoi il faisait ça, sauf que c'était plaisant et qu'il aimait ça; et comme il l'avait appris, il n'avait pas besoin d'autres raisons pour le faire. Il était encore vaguement conscient que c'était sa semaine, pas celle de Trowa, et il laissa donc l'autre garçon le pousser, le dos contre le métal froid de son Gundam. Il laissa Trowa se pencher sur lui, contre lui, entourer sa taille de ses bras. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de grommeler.

"Y'a quelque chose qui va pas, Heero?" demanda Trowa, son souffle, ses lèvres, directement dans son oreille.

"La seconde où ta semaine commence, ce sera moi qui te coincerai contre les murs," lui promit Heero, avant de commencer à mordiller la peau juste sous la mâchoire de Trowa.

Trowa s'appuya contre lui encore plus fort, ses mains glissant le long de sa colonne avec force. La sensation réchauffait Heero; il voulait serrer Trowa dans ses bras avec autant de force. Il aimait la sensation des longs muscles de Trowa, des hanches de Trowa qui ressortaient juste sous sa taille, de leur torse et de leur ventre plats et de leurs aines pressés ensembles. Trowa était fort -- dangereux -- mais ne déclenchait aucune des alarmes habituelles de Heero, et il était chaud et il avait juste assez de rembourrage par-dessus ces muscles, et la chaleur que son érection dégageait pouvait être sentie même au travers du costume, et la façon dont leurs cuisses se tendaient, poussaient, se frottaient les unes contre les autres --

Tout d'un coup, il n'y eu plus de chaleur et plus rien à part le métal derrière lui pour s'appuyer.

"Pourquoi tu t'es arrêté?" protesta -- demanda-t-il. Il était juste... . Curieux. Pas ennuyé. Bâtard.

"Je pilote mieux quand je suis tendu," répondit Trowa avec un petit rire bas, rude, qui fit courir un frisson dans le dos de Heero. "Ça et le fait que nous n'ayons plus de temps. Penses à moi quand tu te branleras," ajouta-t-il d'un ton que Heero savait maintenant être taquin.

"Mais c'est ce que j'avais prévu," répondit-il du tac au tac, cachant son amusement quand Trowa eu un hoquet de surprise et s'immobilisa, encore juste à moitié à l'intérieur de son cockpit. Score un pour Heero Yuy. "Assieds-toi, Barton, ou est-ce que tu voulais commencer ta semaine en avance?" demanda-t-il en lui donnant une tape aux fesses du dos de la main.

On entendit un drôle de bruit quand la tête de Trowa percuta le métal du haut du sas de son Gundam. Trowa jura en espagnol, mais comme il riait en même temps, Heero ne s'en soucia pas trop : Trowa n'avait pas l'air en colère et il ne semblait pas avoir de commotion cérébrale.

"J'ai créé un monstre," se plaignit le garçon aux yeux verts. "Vire ton pauvre derrière endolori de la passerelle, Yuy, à moins que tu ne veuilles faire un tour de Gundam jusqu'au champ de bataille."

La porte se referma doucement et Heero descendit de la passerelle en s'assurant de bien marcher d'un pas assuré. Il n'allait pas permettre à Trowa de gagner des points en laissant l'était de ses fesses l'ennuyer visiblement.

Ça et le fait qu'il était sûr que Trowa regardait son derrière s'éloigner.

* * *

Dans son cockpit, Wufei prit une grande respiration et ouvrit sa radio. Maintenant que Barton avait fini de molester Yuy juste devant ses cameras, peut-être qu'ils -- peut-être que BARTON allait être capable de se concentrer sur ce qu'ils avaient à faire.

"Tout le monde est prêt? Allons-y."


End file.
